Maid for You
by Sin Katt
Summary: *Amuto* Upon losing a bet to Ikuto, Amu finds herself acting as his own personal servant. She's always known there was a special sort of "tension" between them, but what happens when it begins to turn...sexual? Post Series!
1. Full House of Bets

_**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own Shugo Chara, So please don't sue. Thank you!_

**Author's Note:** This is my first Shugo Chara fan fiction, (as well as my first fan fiction in many, many years) and I really couldn't help but use this idea, I've had it for a while. To let everyone know, this story takes place about seven years after the series, meaning Amu is eighteen, and so fourth. Just putting that out there, incase of future content. So, enjoy!

**P.S.**- Aside from the obvious **Amuto, **this fan fiction will also feature the pairings of **Kukai/Yaya**, **Nagihiko/Rima**, and **Yuu/Yukari**. And of course, it wouldn't be a good story without a bit of **Kairi/Amu **and **Tadase/Amu**. I don't know about you, but I love some good love rivalry before the actual couple gets together. I also apologize if the first chapter seems short, rushed, or anything else that may be wrong, I sometimes have a hard time with openings.

* * *

_**Maid for You**_

_**an Amu x Ikuto fan fiction**_

_by Sin Katt_

* * *

"Miss Hinamori, do you have any Kings?"

"Go fish."

_An endless card game_.

"Is there a cafeteria here?"

"I think it's on the eighth floor."

"Yaya wants some pie!"

_Noisy conversation._

"Damn! I got a game over on level twelve! Level _twelve_! It took me three days to get there!"

"Keep it down, we're in a hospital."

_Loud complaints._

"But level _**twelve**_!"

_**Very**__ loud complaints._

A man in his early thirties had stopped pacing just long enough to turn to the group of noisy young adults, his nerves shot, his temper flaring.

"Will you all please keep it down for five minutes? That's all I ask, just give me some peace and quiet, or so help me, _**so help me**_, my wife wont be the only one needing the attention of a doctor!"

The group froze, staring at him momentarily before falling into an uncomfortable silence.

The threat was enough to make their jaws drop as they stared up at their former teacher.

"I hope to God the damn kid doesn't turn out to be like you."

**Chapter One: Full House of Bets**

They settled back in their seats, nearly taking up every chair in the waiting room.

Yuu had resumed his pacing, trying not to focus on the others behind him.

"He acts like he's the only one who's nervous," a petite blonde stated, barely above a whisper. Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and despite her fame, she wore no hats or glasses to hide her identity.

"Miss Yukari is _my_ manager. Sure, Yuu may be her _husband_, but she's like an older sister to me, so _I'm_ allowed to worry as well."

"You're rambling," a man with deep blue hair sitting next to her replied, his voice quiet and dull.

"Hmph," was the girl's only response.

"Yaya still wants some pie," a younger girl with shorter light brown hair braided over her shoulders whined. She cast her eyes over to the man sitting next to her and pouted.

"Awww man, level twelve…" He was slumped over, his short brunette hair spiked up slightly, his green eyes down-cast.

"Oh will you just shut up, Kukai?" the girl replied, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Do you have any threes, Amu?" a very small girl with long flowing locks asked the girl on her left, her voice quiet just as it always was.

"Here you go Rima," Amu sighed, her pink hair falling over her shoulders as she leaned over to give up her cards.

"Don't look so down, Miss Hinamori. I'm sure you'll have better luck next game," a very handsome young man with short, neat blonde hair spoke quietly, a charming smile gracing his features.

"Thanks, Tadase," she smiled back, her cheeks flushing.

"Everyone knows Rima is cheating," stated the man on the other side of Amu, his long violet strands tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, "she peeks when no one is looking."

The girl in question glared across the table at him, slamming down her hand with her final pair, "I win" she stated just as quietly as before, "and I didn't cheat."

"Now, now. We don't need any arguing today," Tadase smiled, though it quickly faded with Rima's glare.

"Kukai! Stop sulking over a stupid video game!"

"Me?! Then you stop _bitching_ about how much you want some pie! If you want some pie, go and get it! I don't see why I have to go with you!"

"You're such an idiot! You have no clue what Yaya's trying to-"

"That's it! All of you, out!" Yuu finally snapped, looming over the group of youngsters, his eyes flaring, "if you cant keep quiet while we wait for news, then just leave!"

Before anyone could protest, a voice came from behind them and they stopped their bickering for a second time.

"Keeping quiet? You should know that these guys can't do that."

"No way," gasped Amu, turning around with a smile, "Class Pres!"

The newcomer, and youngest of the group, let out a chuckle as he looked at his friends, "Still calling me that? It's good to see everyone."

"Kairi!" Yaya cheered, getting up and scampering over, giving him a hug.

Amu blushed slightly and walked over to him as well, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as Yaya let go. "We haven't seen you in two years. You need to come visit more."

He hugged her in return, her pink hair tangling with his own deep green. Though he was two years her junior, he still towered above her, and had to bend slightly to accommodate her height.

"I'm sorry that visiting has been so rough. But my parents have asked me to stay and help with the baby, so I'm not leaving anytime soon."

At this remark, Yaya's eyes brightened even more so, and she threw herself into the hug, gaining a laugh from those surrounding them.

As he separated from the girls, he looked over at Tadase who had made his way to them. They smiled at each other for a moment before shaking hands, a mutual friendship still overcoming their inner rivalry.

"It's good to see you again, King."

"You too, Sanjo."

"Where's Musashi?" Tadase asked, looking around for the Chara in question.

"He saw the others playing outside, and decided to stay with them," Kairi replied with a laugh.

"If you girls are done kissing over there, I think pops here wanted us to leave," Ikuto interjected, still reclining in his chair.

Kairi laughed as he made his way over to his brother-in-law, patting the stressed man on the shoulder, "Is she still in labor? Why aren't you in there with her?"

Yuu sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "She said me being nervous was making _her_ nervous, and she told me to leave."

This sentence earned several muffled giggles and chuckles from the others, covering their mouths in an attempt to stay quiet.

"You should go and be with her," Kairi laughed, turning the man around and pushing him towards the doorway, "she may have said that, but we both know she wants you there. Go, hurry up, before you miss the birth of your child."

Yuu looked at the boy for a moment longer before nodding and heading off, disappearing from view behind two large double doors in the distance.

"My sanity and I thank you," Utau breathed, massaging her temples in frustration.

Seating himself with his friends, Kairi grinned, reaching over to the table of cards and picking up a lone jack, "Still obsessed with card games, I see."

"Wanna play?" Amu offered, gathering up the cards into a pile. "I'm sick of Go Fish, so suggest something else."

"How about poker?" he offered, handing her the card he was holding and scooting his chair closer to the small table.

"Strip Poker?" Ikuto enquired, peeking one eye open and giving the others a sly grin.

"Sure Ikuto," Nagihiko replied, giving him a wink, "but only if you make it men only. I'd hate to see your body go to waste on a group of women."

The older man shifted uncomfortably and let his eye fall closed once again, "I'll never get your sense of humor."

Laughing, Amu tugged on Ikuto's sleeve to get his attention, "Aww, come on Ikuto, you need to lighten up. Play with us."

"You cant expect me to play poker and not gain anything from it. If there were bets involved, I might be a bit more interested," he yawned, crossing his legs and cracking his neck to the side.

"Just what we need. Gambling in a hospital, with minors present, while waiting for our teacher's' wife to give birth," Tadase sighed, a little annoyed, "you really are something else."

"Well, if you're going to beg me," Ikuto grinned, turning his chair to face the others, squeezing between Rima and Amu, "I guess one game wont hurt. So, what's the bet going to be? Winner get's a date with Amu?"

Both Amu and Tadase's cheeks (as well as Kairi's) reddened at this comment, but Tadase held his own better than the girl. "Sorry, but I'll be sitting this round out. I don't make bets over girl's affections."

"Fine, fine," the blue-haired man sighed, "how about something simple, like, winner gets treated to dinner?"

"With food involved, Yaya's in!" the cheery girl exclaimed with a wide smile, leaning forward in excitement.

"Me too," Nagihiko decided, looking over at Rima. "Are you going to join in? I'll have to warn you, I've got my eye on your little cheating butt."

"Not me," the tiny girl stated, frowning at the man across from her and folding her arms across her chest.

Angry grunts coming from behind her told them Kukai had resumed his game play, shutting himself off from the world around him once again.

Utau also seemed less than interested, picking up a magazine and beginning to flip through the pages.

Amu shuffled the deck, the color finally fading from her cheeks, "Alright, so just the five of us then? Is anything going to be wild, or are we playing straight-up?"

"Oh? You're playing too?" Ikuto asked, a sly smile creeping over his face.

"Of course, I want you to treat me to that dinner," she replied, excited about the prospect of getting the better of this man, (and a free meal to go along with her victory).

"I didn't realize you wanted to date me so badly," Ikuto teased as she began to deal, "you should have told me sooner, I know a great little place down tow-."

Before Amu could interject, and before Ikuto even finished his sentence, Tadase decided he wanted in this game after all, and promptly took his former seat, next to Nagihiko.

She smiled in welcome and dealt the cards, trying to ignore Ikuto's eyes, which were practically trying to bore into hers. "Alright, five cards, nothing is wild."

Everyone picked up their cards, faces straight, save for Ikuto, who always wore a sly smirk.

Nagihiko was the first to move, tossing two cards into the center of the table and receiving two more in return. He sighed, more than likely not getting what he had hoped.

Next was Tadase, needing three for his hand. His face never changed, seeming more serious than usual.

Kairi followed suit, also needing three cards. He blushed slightly as he hand brushed against Amu's, but no one noticed this.

Yaya stared at her cards for a moment, her tongue licking her upper lip as she tried to make the perfect decision. Finally reaching one, she deposited two cards into the growing pile and retrieved two new ones.

Ikuto wasted on time dropping a single card in the center, picking up one more and leaning back in his seat, that stupid smirk still plastered on his face.

Finally, Amu took two for herself, seeming pleased with the result.

Nagihiko sighed and set his cards face down. "I'm out. I guess I'll have to see Ikuto naked another time."

Tadase reluctantly followed Nagehiko's actions, as did Kairi.

Yaya was struggling with herself, having a hard time deciding if she should accept defeat. Finally, she let out a sigh and dropped her cards, along with her hopes of a free meal.

"I'm in," Ikuto stated without hesitation, glancing over at Amu with interest.

Amu nodded as her reply, "Me too. I'm in."

Before she could lay down her hand, she was stopped by Ikuto's soft voice.

"How about we raise the bet?"

To this, she laughed, "Raise it? What, now you want desert too?"

His smirk deepened. Why did he love teasing this girl so much? Because it was dreadfully fun, that's why.

"No, not quite. I was thinking along the lines of something like…the loser has to be the winner's personal servant. For a whole _week_."

Not only the other players at the table found this intriguing, but Kukai and Utau also looked up from what they were doing after hearing the proposition.

Amu glanced at her cards, fully confident in her three Jacks and two Queens. She looked back at her challenger with fire in her eyes. Making this jerk her own personal _slave_ for a whole week sounded like sheer bliss to the girl, and she intended to make it happen. For as long as she could remember, he was always around her, luring her in with sweet words, a serious conversation, or just a look that told her he was going to say something important.

…Of course, nearly each encounter ended with an ear nip, a witty joke at her expense, or just a laugh that told her she'd been had. He was always the one who got the best of her.

She was dieing to change that.

"Make it two weeks, and it's a deal."

Gasps were heard around the table, everyone obviously a bit surprised at Amu's boldness.

Over the past seven years, it was evident that her character had gone through changes, but no one expected those words to come from her.

Was it her imagination, or did Tadase seem horrified?

Ikuto didn't leave her alone to figure it out.

"Fine then, if that's what you want, I accept."

She was proud as she laid down her full house, grinning up at her rival.

"Beat that you cat-eared pervert."

He looked at her cards for a minute before letting out a sigh.

"Well, if you insist," Ikuto replied, laying down his hand to reveal two Queens and three Kings, and earning a mortified look from Amu. He decided to fold his arms behind his head and lean back, giving the girl some time to realize what she had just gotten herself into.

Once again, the room was silent. Her friends knew she had dug her own grave, but still had expected her to hold the winning cards, especially after raising to bet to such an extent.

Ikuto held in a chuckle as he watched the girl, her jaw hanging open enough to nearly hit the floor.

Before she had the chance to get her bearings, Yuu burst through the large doors, nearly making the entire room jump from their seats.

"It's a girl! We have a girl!"

The tension in the room lifted with this news, and Yaya was the first out of her seat.

"Oh wow! A baby girl! Can Yaya see her? Please!?"

"Congratulations, Mr. Nikaidou!" Nagihiko exclaimed, joining Yaya near the excited, yet exhausted teacher.

The rest of the group was soon to follow, all except for Amu and Ikuto, of course.

He watched her expression, noticing how utterly defeated she appeared feel. And he couldn't help but love it.

"In case you were wondering, I've decided where I'd like to go for dinner tonight," he stated, turning his back in preparation to join the others across the room, "And before I forget, I like eggs with toast and fresh orange juice for breakfast. But of course, we can go over all that later."

He slowly walked away, grinning from ear at this new development.

It was going to be a very interesting two weeks.

Amu still sat alone in her chair.

She was so _sure_ she was going to win the bet, and having it backfire so severely made her want to scream, or break something, or maybe just punch Ikuto.

_'…How did it turn out like this?!'_

Mustering up every bit of strength she had, she put on her outside character and stood, walking over to join the others in celebration.

**(Chapter One - End)**

* * *

Well, there's the intro my lovelies!

I really do apologize for it being so short, but as stated above, I have a bit of trouble making the openings to my stories extremely long.

I guess in some ways I'm a bit impatient. I want my stories to flow nicely, but at the same time, I want to scream, "Just _make-out_ already!"

Anyway, I'm officially rambling now, so please review and tell me what you think. I really, really want to get through this story without taking any, like, month-long breaks, and I certainly want to finish it.

So please, show me your interest so I don't lose focus!

_Chapter Completed: November 4, 2008 _

_Sin Katt_


	2. Dinner for Two of a Kind

_**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own Shugo Chara, so please don't sue. Thank you!_

**Author's Note****: **I'd like to thank everyone so much for the interest in the first chapter! This is my first story posted since 2005, and the support means a lot to me! Even as I typed this chapter, my email was dinging with new reviews, alerts, and favs. I really cant thank everyone enough! I hope you find this chapter as enjoyable as the first!

* * *

_**Maid for You**_

_**an Amu x Ikuto fan fiction**_

_by Sin Katt_

* * *

"Wow! Look at how little her fingers and toes are!"

"Shh, Mrs. Yukari is exhausted," Tadase motioned, holding a finger over his lips and smiling at Yaya, who quickly clapped her hands over her mouth.

The group was crowded around the proud father, his tiny newborn daughter cradled in his arms. He couldn't get enough of her. The way she smelled, the way she cooed in her sleep, how soft her skin was. Even his wife was smiling in her much earned slumber. She was light as a feather, yet fragile as glass in his opinion, and he greedily kept the child to himself. He absolutely refused to let anyone hold her…until Kairi expressed his interest, and he gingerly handed the bundle to her Uncle.

He sat next to Yuu, smiling sweetly at the baby as he held her. Kairi couldn't help but feel a bit of protectiveness wash over him, this was his first niece after all. He thought vaguely of having a child of his own someday, holding it just like this as his wife slept, recovering from all of her hard work. Of course, he couldn't picture anyone other than Amu in his mind, and he sighed at the thought. Was it natural for a man to have these sorts of thoughts at only sixteen?

Utau was faithfully at her manager's side, fixing up a vase with a dozen long-stem roses in it. She smiled down at Yukari and took a seat next to her bed, sighing dreamily as she looked over at the infant. Ever since she had turned twenty one, it was as if her motherly instincts had kicked in, full force. It was probably because for the past nine months she had been around the expectant mother, and had enjoyed every moment of it. She would have a child of her own someday, of that she was sure. But who it would be with was a completely different story.

"Her cheeks are so chubby," Rima commented, leaning just a bit closer to get a better look.

"You and she have that in common," Nagihiko's voice came from behind her, just barely above a whisper.

She frowned and promptly proceeded to elbow him in the gut.

Amu was so positively enticed by the little miracle that she couldn't tear her eyes away. She was only eighteen, still too young, at least in her book, to have a baby of her own. But that didn't mean she couldn't dream about the subject, and she let out a small sigh, leaning slightly on the person closest to her.

Tadase looked down, the top of Amu's head nearly resting on his shoulder, and smiled slightly to himself. He could smell her shampoo, which was strawberry scented, and couldn't help but find it appropriate. He knew she didn't realize how close they were, but he far from minded, and enjoyed the feel of her against him.

Ikuto watched this scene from his place against the wall, his arms folded over his chest and his trademark smirk gone. He had never liked the atmosphere when those two were close to one another, partially because deep down he had always wanted Amu for himself. Of course, due to their age difference and how young she had been when they first met, he wasn't going to let himself think of anything romantic happening between them. But now, she was a woman, and his views on the subject had changed entirely.

His train of thought was interrupted as a parade of small creatures zoomed passed him through the open window, taking him a bit by surprise.

The Charas settled next to their partners, all remaining silent, to his amazement, and joined in on the staring festivities. Many looked as if they wanted to say something, but were intent on remaining quiet for the sleeping baby. Even Yoru.

A young nurse poked her head into the room not a minute later and smiled, clearing her throat quietly to get everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are just about to end. It's time for everyone except immediate family to be heading home."

The group reluctantly said their goodbyes to Yuu, as well as Utau and Kairi, who we're staying behind. Even if Utau wasn't related by blood to either of them, there wasn't any chance of getting her to leave her manager's side, regardless of hospital policy. That was one area in which she didn't mind her fame helping her out.

Kairi watched the group file out, glancing once at Amu before turning his attention back to his little niece.

The room was quiet once again.

**Chapter Two: Dinner for Two of a Kind**

Outside of the hospital, the group of friends, plus one stray, began to engage in conversation about how adorable the newest edition to their already dysfunctional "family" was. They had just spent more than six hours in the waiting room, trying their best, and failing quite miserably, to keep quiet. And after truely having to keep their mouth's shut while seeing the baby, they were dieing for some real conversation.

"Yaya still cant believe how small her little toes are!" the girl nearly shouted, referring to herself in third person, just as she always had.

"I still cant believe how much her chubby cheeks resemble Rima's," Nagihiko teased, giving Rima a pat on the back, and earning him a glare capable of crumbling a mountain.

The others laughed at this, beginning, still as a group, to walk up the sidewalk and away from the hospital.

"I wonder what color her eyes are," Amu pondered aloud.

"Yeah, we'll have to tell Sanjou to call us when she opens them," Tadase noted, wondering the same thing, himself.

"Speaking of Kairi, I'm really surprised his parents want him to stay and help with the baby," Rima stated, letting out a small yawn, "I remember the first time he left, his parents couldn't wait to have him come home."

"Maybe they asked him to help out because neither of them could," said Nagihiko, making his way into the conversation, "The baby is their first grandchild after all, I'm sure they have their reasons for sending him."

"Anybody want a ride home?" Kukai suddenly asked, twirling his car keys around his index finger as they neared the parking lot.

Rima was the first to accept, thanking him for his trouble.

Nagihiko also decided to take the offer, just to see the look on her face.

"Yaya? What about you? We came here together to begin with," Kukai spoke up, looking over his shoulder at the girl in question.

She looked away pouting, but nodded her head none the less.

"Miss Hinamori, would you like me to walk you home?" Tadase offered, flashing one of his smiles that could knock anyone off their feet.

Before she could respond, Ikuto came up behind her, draping his arm across her shoulders.

"Sorry, Kiddy King, but Amu and I have a dinner date." he declared, giving the younger man an intimidating stare. He loved getting under this kid's skin almost as much as Amu's.

Almost.

Amu let out a sigh, not attempting to push Ikuto off of her as she looked up at Tadase.

"You can go ahead with the others, I'll be fine. Besides," she eyed Ikuto, "a bet is a bet."

Tadase seemed a slight bit uncomfortable entrusting his friend's care to a man he couldn't bring himself to like, let alone trust, but he also knew Amu could handle herself in much worse situations just fine, and decided to comply with her judgment.

"Give me a call when you get home tonight, so I know you're safe. Goodbye, Miss Hinamori."

He gave a small smile and headed off with the others, leaving the two in alone, much to his own disliking.

Amu watched him make his retreat and couldn't help but feel a little bad over the whole situation. Their relationship was complicated, it had been since day one. Teetering on the fine line between friendship and something more, never landing on one, holding even on both sides. She sighed as he disappeared from view, and Ikuto noticed.

Keeping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her with him as he turned, walking off in the opposite direction her friends had taken. They strolled along in silence and she didn't express any discomfort, aside from her natural fume of embarrassment. Ikuto grinned, deciding he liked looking at her when her cheeks were flushed and her face was slightly downcast, giving him an excellent view at just how long and feminine her eyelashes were.

Amu could feel his eyes on her and it only helped to add to the rosy tint of her cheeks.

"I wonder if they even know we're still here," Yoru grumbled, feeling very ignored by his best friend.

"It isn't the first time they've been together and forgotten about the world around them," Miki commented, doodling something in her sketch book as she hovered above the couple.

"Well, I don't like it," the cat Chara huffed, crossing his small arms, "Ikuto stops paying attention to me whenever she comes around."

"Maybe…he has feelings for her?" Su pondered, looking to Yoru for an answer.

Instead, he just shrugged, "How should I know, they've always been weird."

"Ikuto," Amu suddenly spoke up, making the Charas go silent and gaining the man's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Can you…please remove your arm?"

He grinned deeper when she didn't make eye-contact.

"Of course I can," he replied smoothly, "but I'm not going to."

This angered her and she tried to shove away, only to have him grip her shoulder tighter, "Why wont you get off of me?!"

He grabbed her wrist with his free hand and turned her to face him, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Because I don't want to."

"…O-Oh." She froze, both anger and uncertainty in her eyes, as she felt helpless looking into his.

"Besides," he began, leaning over her shoulder to whisper in her ear, "if people think we're a couple, we'll get a nicer table."

"Huh?"

Getting her bearings back, she noticed that they were standing in the doorway to a sushi restaurant, earning stares from many of the customers. She resisted the urge to slap Ikuto across the face for putting her in yet another embarrassing situation, and merely let him walk her inside and over to a table by a window. He didn't pull her chair out for her, not that he had time to before she slumped in it and hurriedly took a long gulp of water from the glass that had been set out ahead of their arrival.

It took every ounce of Ikuto's will power not to burst out laughing at the girl, so he instead focused his attention on the near-by menu to prevent it from happening.

After a moment of silence, a waiter had come by and taken their orders, as well as their menus, which left them with nothing to look at but each other. Ikuto propped his elbow up on the table and rested his face in his hand, smiling over at Amu who was glaring back at him.

"So, why did you decide to come here?" she asked in a huff, "I thought for sure you'd want to go someplace expensive."

"I like fish," he replied simply, "and what would make you think I'd want to go somewhere expensive?"

"Because you like torturing me."

"Be careful, you might hurt my feelings," he grinned.

Amu rolled her eyes, "As if you have any feelings to hurt."

"That's not nice, Amu," Dia scolded acting tall even at her size.

"Stop acting like a little child," Ran joined in with a sigh.

"…He started it," Amu pouted.

"Then act your age and end it," the artist Chara replied.

"He's older than I am!"

"Might want to stop shouting before people think you're talking to yourself," Ikuto teased, taking a swallow of his water. "Besides, the food's coming."

The waiter set their plates down, refilled their water glasses, and smiled at the couple before turning and heading off to another table.

Amu didn't process any of it. She was to angry, and flustered, and absolutely appalled at the way this man was treating her. She needed to act _her_ age? What about _him_? He was nearly five years her senior, which would make him twenty three if Amu knew how to add correctly, which she certainly did. And here she was treating this complete _ass_ to _dinner_. Absolutely nothing made sense to her anymore. One thing was for sure, she decided right then and there that she wasn't going to let him win whatever game he was trying to win at.

"If you cant even stand to have dinner with me, how are you going to survive these next two weeks?" Ikuto had to question, purposely invading her train of thought just to see that adorable frown he loved so much.

Disappointing him by smiling sweetly, Amu picked up her chopsticks and proceeded to pick up a piece of her sushi, popping it in her mouth. He waited for any form of response, which she gave none of. It wasn't hard to tell she was up to something, and Ikuto knew it would just take some extra effort to get it out of her.

"What? Deciding to give me the silent treatment, Amu?" he questioned, "Come on now, you're not eleven years old anymore."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she chirped innocently, "I'm just enjoying my dinner. I've decided that no matter how much you tease me, or how much you try to get on my nerves, I'm not going to let you."

He stared at her for a minute before covering his mouth with his hand and bursting into laughter.

"I think we both know that's pretty close to impossible for you, Amu," he commented, trying to swallow his food without choking. "You get flustered just by me looking at you. What makes you think you can ignore me?"

"I don't plan on ignoring you," Amu said, finishing off her plate with a satisfied sigh, "you're just not going to bother me. I wont let you get in my nerves for the next two weeks."

"Sounds like you plan on making another bet," Ikuto stated, getting more interested in this conversation by the minute, "We both know how the last one turned out. You know, the one we made two hours ago? The one that you lost. _Horribly_."

"Nope, I never planned on making another bet with you," Amu continued smiling, "I just have to put up with your antics for… thirteen days and twenty two hours."

"That's too bad," the man sighed, teetering his chair backwards, "I was actually thinking of giving you the chance to try and get yourself out of being my little maid. But if you're fine with this, I wont say another word."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh? And what would you get out of it if you won again?" she inquired, setting her chopsticks down. "Another two weeks of me having to do as you say? No thank you."

"Nothing that extreme," he chuckled, "I was thinking of something like…an extra favor. A favor that no matter what it is, you cant say 'no' to it."

The intensity of her stare grew.

An extra favor? Something like that couldn't be so terrible. Knowing him, he'd just expect her to help him play some sort of joke on Tadase, or something that would embarrass her just as much as he usually did. But it could also be something that she'd never expect…like him asking her to be his servant for another two weeks. That's certainly something Ikuto wouldn't think twice about doing.

This certainly put her between a rock and a hard place.

Before she could reply, the waiter came back with their bill, which she promptly paid. She thanked him for the meal, and left a tip tucked under her plate on the table. Ikuto was slipping on his coat, and she realized she had never taken hers off. Not that Ikuto's antics had even given her the chance to think about it.

Together, they exited the restaurant and began to walk towards Amu's house.

"Are you actually walking me home?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"Is that so hard to believe?" he replied quietly, a few steps ahead of her. "Besides that, what are you carrying?"

Amu looked down at the Styrofoam container she was holding, then back up at him, "Oh, I ordered some sushi for Ami."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah. Mama's been busy with work, and Papa is out of town for his photography. Birds migrate in the winter, and he usually heads out into the wooded areas to camp and photograph," Amu explained. "I usually cook dinner when Mama cant, but since we ate out, I thought I'd bring some back."

"Ahh, I see," he replied. "That was nice of you."

"Uhmm…yeah," she agreed, becoming a bit shy.

"I-It's so c-c-cold," Su squeaked through chattering teeth, floating up next to Amu's cheek, breaking her out of her slight daze.

Amu looked behind her to see Ran, Miki, and Dia fairing just about as poorly as their sister, and she loosened her scarf, ushering for them to fly over and get warmed up.

They sighed in contentment, warm between the think fabric and the skin of her neck, and settled in for the rest of the walk.

Yoru had tucked himself in Ikuto's jacket pocket, curling up and falling fast asleep before his partner could protest.

The shops they passed on the way home were lit up brightly, Christmas lights and decorations on display for the holidays. It was this time of the year seven years ago that she had just begun to bond with her friends. They had come a long way since then, and she couldn't even imagine life without them anymore. She couldn't help but smile at the thought, and bumped into Ikuto as he stopped walking.

"Hey, why did you-"

She silenced herself in mid-sentence, seeing the surprised flash in Ikuto's eyes before they became serious once again.

Peering around him, her own eyes widened and she gripped his arm at the man standing in front of them.

The man's hair was tinted with grey, and short, scruffy hairs decorated his chin and upper lip. Dark bags hung under his eyes, and he looked far older than his actual age. He didn't move or speak, just stood there eyeing Ikuto, and eventually Amu, herself. Due to his appearance, it became clear that Easter's downfall had taken it's toll on Ikuto's step-father, and it looked as if he had never recovered. It felt strange seeing this man for the first time in nearly seven years, and Amu thought that if she hadn't been so involved with Easter and it's employees, she might not have even recognized him.

Amu could feel how stiff Ikuto had become, but he was far too proud of a man to be the first to turn his back, let alone make any move what so ever. Threading her arm through his, she tugged him forward slightly, making him break the eye-contact with his step-father and turn to look down at her, surprise written across his features. His expression softened at her determined look, and he allowed her to lead him past the man. They continued on their way, just as they had been.

Both could feel his eyes on their backs, but neither even thought of looking back.

"Thank you," he muttered quietly, and remained silent the rest of the walk to Amu's house.

"You're welcome," she replied, still clinging to his arm, knowing it was comforting to them both.

Turning the corner onto Amu's block, she was surprised to see Ami standing out front talking to none other than…Tadase?

She was spotted by them before she even finished making the turn.

"Big sis!" Ami called, waving her arm in the air, welcoming her sister home for the evening.

Amu quickly jumped away from Ikuto, not wanting them, or Tadase rather, to get the wrong idea from their situation.

"Welcome home, Miss Hinamori," he said with his usual cheery smile, which made her smile in return.

"We're you waiting for me?" Amu asked, knowing it sounded stupid on her part, but she was unable think of another way to greet him.

"Oh, yes," he replied, holding up a plastic bag. "Yaya wanted to go for dessert, so we stopped at the bakery on the way home. We picked you up a piece of vanilla-raspberry cake. I offered to bring it to you."

"Wow! Thank you, Tadase!" Amu exclaimed, excited over the treat.

"Sis, what are you carrying?" Ami questioned, her eyes brightening up, "Could it be something for you dear little sister?"

The older girl laughed and handed the container over, "Of course it is, Ami. I brought you home some Sushi, since I wasn't here to cook for you."

Grabbing the container hurriedly, Ami gave her sister a quick kiss on the cheek and dashed inside, ,shouting over her shoulder, "Thanks, Sis! I looove you!"

Amu and Tadase laughed at the girl as they heard the front door slam. They looked at each other as soon as they had finished, and smiled lightly at one another.

"T-Thanks again for the cake," she said, accepting the gift from him eagerly, "I'm sorry you had to wait for me. We're you outside long?"

"Not too long," the prince replied, stuffing his now-free hands into his pockets, "Ami said she would have invited me inside, but your father doesn't approve of boys coming over when he's not home."

"Yeah, he's pretty over-protective in some senses," she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

She had slightly forgotten about Ikuto, until she felt an arm snake over her shoulder, and opened her eyes to see a small key in her face.

"What's this for?"

"_This_is a key to my apartment," he replied with a grin, "Like I said earlier, I like eggs with toast and fresh orange juice for breakfast. I look foward to eating it when I wake up tomorrow."

She snatched the key from his hand with a forced smile.

"I remember. Don't worry, I'll be there."

"Good. Just try not to wake me up. I like sleeping in on Saturdays until about ten, so let yourself in quietly," he instructed, his grin deepening.

It sickened Amu at just how much he was enjoying this.

"I-I understand," she laughed, forcing herself even further to not show any discomfort. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm pretty tired, so I'll be going to bed. Good night, Ikuto."

She turned to face the blonde man, his smile still fixated on her.

"G-Good night, Tadase."

"Sleep well, Miss Hinamori."

The two men watched the girl walk inside of her house, giving a small smile and wave before closing the door behind her and locking it for the night.

Ikuto stuffed his hands into his own pockets and turned to leave, just he heard Tadase call after him.

"If I find out you've done anything indecent, or hurt Miss Hinamori in any way during this stupid bet of yours, I can promise you that it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Is that so?" Ikuto asked, over his shoulder, enjoying the torment he was inflicting.

"I've already told you this once before, but I'll sat it again: I'll never let you take away anything that is mine. And I still mean it," the blonde promissed, making eye contact with the other man briefly.

"Hmm," was the older man's only form of reply as he jumped up onto a near-by fence, and then out of sight.

Tadase watched the darkness for a moment longer before turning around and heading to his own home for the night.

**(Chapter Two - End)**

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed chapter two~!

I apologize if anyone thinks this fan fiction is getting off to a slow start, but I used to be notorious for rushing things, and I feel an extended introduction is good for a story.

Just to get this out there: I'm going to keep this story as a **T **rating, but just as warning, there will be some non-explicit adult situations, but none so severe as to need a rating of **M**.

Also, I would like to address something that was stated in a review from the last chapter:

A reviewer said that they liked this story "even though Nagihiko was _gay_". Just to clear up any speculation, Nagihiko is _not_, in anyway, homosexual in this fan fiction. He just has an _interesting_ sense of humor, to say the least. I'd also like to refer to my last _Authors Note_, which had an explanation that there would be the Rima/Nagihiko coupling in this fan fiction. Just wanted to make sure no one else thought the same.

And yes, all of the chapter titles will have something to do with cards. xD

Please let me know what you all think so far, and feel free to ask any questions!

As always, reviews are appreciated and loved!

**P.S.** - If anyone happens to find any spelling or grammar errors, please feel free to point them out to me. I have no Beta reader, and my computer's spelling and grammar check doesnt always catch everything. Thanks again!

_Chapter Completed: November 16, 2008_

_Sin Katt_


	3. Cooking Like an Old Maid

_****_

Disclaimer:

Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own Shugo Chara! So please don't sue. Thank you!

**Author's Note****: **I just wanted to say thanks, yet again, to all those who reviewed the last chapter! For being good, helpful and supportive little boys and girls, you get chapter three early! I was going to wait either a week, or once I hit 50 reviews, which ever had come first. But hey, 48 is damn close, and some of your reviews made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And don't worry, I'm not one of those authors who says things like, "No update till 184843289 reviews!" I just like to set goals for myself. Anyway this is for you guys!

I'd also like the thank the reviewer who pointed out Amu and Ikuto's age difference. I've searched all over, but haven't been able to find anything that specifies his age. Thanks again, and I hope everyone enjoys chapter three!

* * *

**Maid for You**

_**an Amu x Ikuto fan fiction**_

_by Sin Katt_

* * *

"-nd were back with the morning weather report. This morning the weather seems to b-"

Amu slammed her fist down on her alarm clock, letting her arm go limp and drop off the side of her bed afterwards as she groggily opened her tired eyes.

Eight thirty in the morning was far too early for a teenager on her winter vacation to be waking up. At least Amu thought so.

She sat up slowly and stretched her arms above her head, letting out a loud yawn. Stepping onto the cold floor made her shiver, and she instantly missed the warmth of her blankets. She cursed Ikuto under her breath and strolled over to her closet, grabbing a warm outfit and quickly changing. Picking up her hair brush, she began gently running it through her hair, taking care of the tangles that had accumulated in her sleep.

Her guardians were still fast asleep in their eggs, so she gingerly picked them up and placed them inside of the pouch attached to her belt, careful not to wake any of them up.

She quietly closed her bedroom door as she exited, and began to make her way down the hallway towards the stairs. However, a small light coming from her sister's doorway told her she was awake, and Amu walked over to investigate the reason.

Poking her head in, Amu was greeted with the scene of Ami laying on her bed, flat on her stomach and her face resting on her hands. Nestled on Ami's pillow was a small, colored egg, and Amu smiled as she stepped in.

"It still hasn't hatched yet?" she asked, sitting on the bed next to her sister.

"Nu-uh," Ami shook her head, rolling over and sitting up. "Does it usually take this long? For it to hatch, I mean."

Amu ruffled her little sister's hair and giggled, "Some do take a lot of time to hatch, yes," she replied, "Dia took a very long time to hatch, for example. You just have to be patent, it'll happen when the time is right."

"I'm just so excited," Ami admitted, laying her head on the pillow next to the egg, "I've always wanted a Great Chara, just like sis."

"Haven't you grown out of calling them that?" the elder sister laughed, tickling the bottom of her sibling's left foot as she stood. "I'm heading out, but I wont be home late tonight."

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" Ami questioned, sitting up once more.

Amu sighed.

"I don't even want to talk about it."

**Chapter Three: Cooking Like an Old Maid**

Exiting the driveway, Amu made a swift left, and had to jump back in order to avoid the person leaning against the lighting fixture in front of her house.

"N-Nagihiko! You scared me!" she breathed, a hand resting over her racing heart.

"Ha ha, Sorry, Amu," the man laughed, pushing himself up into a standing position. "I heard from Tadase that you we're being forced to cook breakfast for Ikuto."

Amu silently noted Temari and Rhythm tucked inside Nagihiko's front pockets, still fast asleep.

"From Tadase?" the girl questioned.

"Yeah," he began as the two of them began walking together, "I called him to ask if the Christmas party was still on. He happened to mention it during our conversation."

"I-I see," Amu stuttered, feeling a bit awkward, "w-well…what about the Christmas party?"

Again, Nagihiko laughed, "It's still on. We were worried, because it was planned to happen at the Nikaidou's, but the baby was born. They still want to have it there, though, since Mrs. Yukari will be out of the hospital today.

"That's good," the girl beamed, "it would be a shame if we had to move the party, after getting everything planned out already."

"I agree," her companion nodded, "especially since we're going to be setting up the decorations tomorrow. Tadase wanted us to meet up at his place this afternoon and get everything together."

"Wow, I didn't even realize it was Wednesday already," Amu trailed off, in deep thought. "The party is Saturday night, and then Christmas is Sunday. And then it's only another week until we have to head back to school."

Nagihiko grinned and took her hand, winking as she looked up at him, "We'll just have to enjoy this time we have off then. This is our last Christmas before we graduate. We'll just have to make the best of it.

Amu blinked up at her best friend then a wide smile formed on her face. "You're right! Of course…" she slumped down like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, "my last Christmas before graduation is being spent in servitude to the biggest jerk in Japan."

He gripped her hand tighter, swinging it back and forth with his own as he pulled her along, "Don't worry, you've got me and the others. Ikuto isn't allowed to have you all to himself twenty four/seven."

She grinned again at this, and swung her arm along with his, gaining looks from those around them as they both laughed it off.

Amu thought to herself that Nagihiko was the only boy she could be this reckless with, and not become embarrassed. After learning that he was in fact the real Nadeshiko, and not a twin brother, she was flat out shocked. But with the learning of that secret came along the realization that this boy was her real best friend, the first she'd ever had, whether he be a boy or a girl, this was one relationship where a mutual friendship was outstanding, one she knew was definite and didn't include awkwardness and shyness.

She felt lucky to have a friendship like theirs.

"Careful, you two! If someone from school sees you, rumors will be spread before you even go back!"

The loud voice snapped Amu back to her senses and she was pleased to see two of her friends standing in front of her. "Kukai! Yaya! What are you two doing up so early?"

Kukai smiled, his arm around Yaya's waist, "I need to attend a Cram Class this morning for extra credit in English, so we decided to have breakfast first."

Yaya blew warm air into her hands, shivering a bit from the cold, "We ate a bunch of warm food, but this weather is just so cold, I cant stay warmed up."

"Way too cold," Pepe agreed, poking out from a fold in Yaya's scarf.

The other's laughter was silenced as a bell sounded, making Kukai gasp. They looked up at the building they were standing in front of, seeing the students running up the front steps.

"Crap! Class is starting in five minutes! Sorry guys, I'll see you this afternoon at Tadase's!"

"Call Yaya when you get out of class!" the petite girl exclaimed, slightly puckering up her lips as she faced her boyfriend. Instead, she was rewarded with a quick peck on the tip of her nose, and opened her eyes to see Kukai running off, with Daichi on his tail.

"I will! See you guys later!"

They watched him run off, Yaya quickly pouting as he vanished from sight. Trying not to act bothered, she placed her hands on her hips and looked at her friends, "Where are you two heading?"

Amu hung her head.

"_We're_ going to go cook breakfast for Ikuto," Nagihiko announced, slapping the pink haired girl on the back.

"Eh?!" Amu's head shot up, staring at her fiend.

"I decided to go with you," he explained, his smile slightly fading into a comedic pout, "Why? Don't you want me to come?"

"Ooh! Yaya wants to go too!"

"R-Really? Well…I don't know how much Ikuto will like having three people in his apar…" Amu's eyes glittered with mischief, "I mean, of course you two can come! I'm sure he'd be happy to see everyone!"

Clutching onto her two friend's arms, she took off at full speed, pulling them along, the glint in her eyes glowing stronger.

* * *

"Can you make it up the stairs alright? Do you want me to hold her? Are you feeling light headed?

"_Damn it_, Yuu! Stop worrying about me already! I had a baby, not a leg amputation!"

"Don't shout!" the new father hushed, holding a finger up to his lips, "she's sleeping!"

Kairi stifled a laugh into his hand as he hauled his sister's suitcase up the front steps and into their home. He set it down near the coat rack just inside and closed the front door behind him right after Musashi had darted in. His sister was laying the newborn in her crib as he entered the living area, and he couldn't help but crack a smile watching the first-time parents.

Yuu had his arms wrapped around his wife as she leaned her back against his chest, the two of them lovingly watching their sleeping child.

"Do you want to go lay down?" he asked her, resting his face into her hair, "you still look tired. You should take a nap."

"Of course I'm tired," Yukari replied with a smirk, "I just pushed something the size of a small watermelon out of my body. But I don't feel like sleeping quite yet. The doctor said I should eat something as soon as we got home."

"She's not _that_ big." Yuu laughed, pulling away, "but now that you've mentioned it, we have a few slices of watermelon in the refrigerator if you'd like some."

The woman shuttered, "After making the comparison I just did, I think I'd feel too much like a cannibal. But some miso soup sounds wonderful."

"Would you like me to make it?" Kairi offered, stretching his muscles from the car ride home.

"No, that's alright, I can make it," Yuu offered, letting go of his wife and strolling past Kairi, "Besides, it looks like your friend is walking up the front path."

Turning to look out the window, Kairi noticed Tadase nearing the front steps, and quickly dashed to the door to meet him.

"King!" he greeted, opening the door before Tadase even had the chance to knock, "You're here early!"

Tadase laughed and lowered his hand, "I saw you guys drive by while I was shopping, and came over to see if you wanted to help me pick out a few last things before we get together this afternoon."

"Oh, sure, just let me grab my coat," he younger boy replied stepping out of the door way and reaching for the item.

Tadase poked his head inside and waved to Yukari.

Kiseki flew passed his head and into the house, which resulted in Tadase quickly grabbing his little foot and pulling him back, as a reminder it was rude to enter without permission.

"How are you feeling? I'm surprised they let you come home so soon."

"Tadase! Good morning!" she replied happily, yet quietly. "The doctor told me that my body was well enough to be home as long as I rested well. You know me, I hate being off my feet for too long."

"We're going to go shopping for the party," Kairi informed his sibling as he slid on his coat, "Do you need anything from the store while I'm out?"

"Not that I can think of, no," she replied, taking a seat on the couch and propping her feet up on the coffee table, "but maybe some hot chocolate? I think we just ran out."

"Sure, no problem," her brother replied, following Tadase out the door, "I'll be back later on this evening."

"Have fun," she replied, already beginning to fall asleep as she sunk into the cushions.

As soon as Kairi closed the door, Yuu peeked around the corner of the kitchen to smile at his wife, "You're supposed to eat before you fall asleep, aren't you?"

"I'm not going to sleep, I'm just resting my eyes," the new mother corrected, stifling a small yawn.

He made his way over and sat down next to her, draping an arm across her shoulders as she snuggled her face into his chest, "Of course you are, love."

She was asleep within seconds, and Yuu was glad he hadn't turned the oven on just yet. There was no way he could bring himself to get up and disturb her slumber. After a few moments of watching her, he rested his head atop hers and drifted off as well.

* * *

"Hey, Sanjou, can I ask you something?" Tadase questioned, pulling his hat lower to cover his ears from the cold and tightening his scarf.

"Sure. What is it, King?" the former Jack replied, trying to balance himself as he walked along the curb.

"Has the baby opened her eyes yet?"

Hopping back on the sidewalk, Kairi beamed, "Yeah, she had them open for a little while yesterday. How come you want to know?"

"Miss Hinamori and I were just wondering what color they were as we left the hospital yesterday," the King informed, thinking back to the previous day's conversation.

"Joker?" Kairi questioned as her name was stated, "well, her eyes are light blue, like my sister's. And Yuki's hair seems to be more brown, like Yuu's. Of course, she doesn't have too much of it yet, so it's hard to tell."

"Yuki? Is that what they named her name?"

The former Jack nodded, "Yeah. They thought it was appropriate, seeing as to how she was born this time of year, when the snow begins to fall."

"I think that's a great name," Tadase stated with a grin, "I think it suits the baby well."

Kairi looked down at his watch, "What time are we all meeting at your place today?"

Tadase thought for a moment, "Well, Souma had an early class today, so we planned on meeting up around two o'clock. Besides, Miss Hinamori got roped in to cooking for Tsukiomi this morning, as part of that bet they made."

"Joker is over at his apartment?" the younger male said in a surprised tone.

"Believe me, I don't like the situation much either," Tadase admitted, stuffing his hands into his pockets as they both fell into silence.

Kiseki and Musashi continued to chat quietly above them, but both men felt uncomfortable and awkward about the topic they had just discussed.

"Hey, King," Kairi began, breaking the silence, "do you…do you think it would be inappropriate if we were to…maybe…check up on her?"

Tadase pondered this, secretly thinking the same thing.

"Well…I don't think it could hurt. I mean, we do have a meeting today, and it's common courtesy to go and remind her, incase she may have forgotten."

Both men reaching a mutual agreement, they changed their course for Ikuto's apartment, walking slightly faster than before.

"They're hopeless," Kiseki frowned, following his partner.

Musashi let out a sigh, "This is not the way a true warrior should fight his battles."

* * *

"Wow, Ikuto certainly does have a nice apartment."

As soon as the elevator had dinged in the eighth floor, the three friends stepped off it and into a small hall. There were only two rooms per floor, which should say quite a lot about just how expensive the place had to have been.

Yaya stared in awe at the large living room, a grand piano in one corner and a violin case in another. She wanted so badly to run over and touch them, but resisted the urge as she allowed Amu to drag her into the kitchen.

"You don't look so surprised, Amuchi! Have you been here before?"

"Yeah, a couple of times," the girl admitted, then flushed red at the way her response must have sounded. "I mean, I've come over with Utau before, so I know my way around a bit. She does live here too, you know."

"Nice save," Nagihiko teased.

"Alright, I need to get started," Amu announced, changing the subject entirely. "I don't think it's going to take three people to make eggs and toast, so find something to do. Watch TV, play the piano, something productive."

'_Or something that could annoy Ikuto enough to satisfy me,' _she secretly thought.

"Actually, I'm going to be cooking as well," Nagihiko stated, setting his bag down on the kitchen table and pulling out some packages of cooking ingredients. "I thought I would make some snacks for this afternoon ."

"Oh, yay! Yaya loves your cooking!" the youngest girl cheered, forgetting to keep herself quiet as she threw her arms around Nagi in a tight hug.

"I figured his stove and oven would be best to use, since it's all electric," Explained the master chef as he made his way to the nearest countertop, the small girl still attached. "I thought I'd make some sandwiches, and a few Christmas cookies. Yaya can help me out, since I honestly don't feel very manly making them."

Amu shook her head at her two friends, watching Nagi give instructions to the eager girl. Beginning her own task, Amu set a pan on the stove and retrieved a few eggs from the refrigerator. As she began to beat them in a bowl, she heard the front door open and stepped into the living area to see Utau walk in.

"Good morning Utau," she greeted, still beating the eggs as she spoke.

"Good morning!" the other two chimed in, appearing from the kitchen as well.

"So, there's more of you then," was Utau's reply as she lazily threw her coat on the nearest chair.

"More of you?" the three quoted, staring at her dumbly.

Stepping aside, the tall blonde revealed two men standing behind her, one scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, the other smiling stupidly, just the same.

"Tadase? Class Pres?" Amu blinked, "What are you two doing here?"

"Well…we couldn't remember if we told you the time of the meeting today," Kairi began, stuttering slightly.

"If we had known Fujisaki and Miss Yuiki were with you, then we wouldn't have come by," Tadase finished, feeling a bit foolish.

"We're making snacks for today!" shouted Yaya, much louder than what was required. "Come and help!"

"Excuse the intrusion," the two bowed to Utau, who just stared back at them amused.

"Please to have you," she replied with a slight bow of her own. Turning on her heal, she let her hair down from her ponytail. "I'm going to head to bed. I know Ikuto knows you're here, so just try not to be loud…or at least quiet enough that it doesn't reach my room."

"Sleep well," the group chorused, watching her disappear down the hall.

Back in the kitchen, Amu transferred the eggs into the frying pan and put a couple slices of bread into the toaster. The others had started their task of assembling sandwiches, and a batch of cookies had been inserted into the oven.

"Something smells wonderful," came the voice of Miki as she slowly pushed up the flap of the pouch she was nestled in.

Three little heads followed suit as they awakened from their slumber to the smell of food being prepared.

The kitchen was busy, and getting far messier than Amu was sure Ikuto had intended for just a few eggs and some toast.

"Ahh! The oven is smoking!" Yaya screamed, pointing past Amu at the appliance.

"Crap! You turned the temperature up too high!" Nagihiko scolded, running over and opening it, pulling out a tray of blackened cookies as a cloud of think smoke filled the room.

"Oh well, at least it wasn't more than one tray."

Before anyone had time to make another comment, the fire alarm that hung on the wall began to beep. Loudly.

The group panicked and Kairi rushed over with a chair, standing on it and blowing fiercely on the object, trying to cool it down.

"No! Not like that!" Nagihiko shouted over the noise, "There's a switch! Turn it off!"

"Hey."

"Where is it?! I don't see it anywhere!"

"Ahhhh, it's so loud! Hurry and turn it off!"

"_Hey_."

"On the back! The switch is on the back!"

"Take it off the damn wall!"

"I found it!"

"_**Hey**_."

As soon as the alarm was turned off, the group looked in the doorway at the man who had finally managed to get their attention. Sanding in front of them was a very groggy, very annoyed, and very shirtless Ikuto, one hand on his hip and the other raised to cover his left ear.

"What the hell are you all doing in my kitchen?"

Everyone let out a nervous laugh and began cleaning up their things.

"We were just getting some snacks made for today," Nagi commented, "Sorry for setting the fire alarm off, we'll just be going now!"

He led the way as the three other people and every single Chara in the kitchen scampered behind him and out the front door. Tadase poked his head in with one last smile.

"We'll be waiting in the lobby for you Miss Hinamori, please take your time."

Neither noticed the look he had given Ikuto as he made his exit.

And with that, the group was gone, and Amu was left alone with the one man she couldn't stand.

She heard the toast pop out of the toaster, and dashed over, setting the pieces on the plate she had prepared and began to spread strawberry jelly on them.

"I don't remember saying I wanted jam on my toast," Ikuto breathed into her ear, coming up from behind and pressing against her back, letting his hands rest on the counter on either side of her, trapping her completely.

"S-Sorry. I'm used to making this for Ami," she replied, setting the knife down and her heart sped up.

"It's fine," he murmured, leaning closer into her, "It still looks…delicious."

Unable to think of a rational way to handle this situation, she darted under his arm and made a swift escape, grabbing her purse from the kitchen table.

"W-Well good, I hope you enjoy it," she couldn't help but stammer, a strange feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on was washing over her. "I-I guess I'll see you later then!"

Before she could dash past him, he caught her waist from behind and smiled into her hair, "Yes, I'll see you tonight…when you come by to cook me dinner as well."

She huffed, thinking slightly of breaking her promise to Ami, even though her cheeks felt like they were on fire…as did the rest of her body for some unknown reason.

"F-Fine, I'll see you then," she agreed, stepping away as he finally let her go. She didn't wave to him or say "goodbye" as she left, but she did turn to look at him just once before exiting his apartment and locking the door behind her.

He leaned against the counter and picked up a slice of the toast she had prepared. The aroma of the jam matched her scent nearly perfectly, and he couldn't help but bite into the piece hungrily.

Why in God's name did she have to have such an effect on him?

(**Chapter Three - End)**

* * *

There it is folks!

As always, this is the part where I state how much I enjoyed writing, and I how much I hope you all enjoyed reading!

Though this chapter is just as longer than the previous, I cant help but feel it went by a bit quicker. But I wanted to get something out to you guys sooner for being super supportive.

On a side note, I don't wanna sound like a broken record, but I'm going to address the "Nagihiko being gay" subject just _once_ more. I received a review, which read: "Even though you said Nagihiko was not gay I still think he is. That was not a weird sense of humor. That was gayness. I am not trying to sound mean I just think he is."

…

Trust me, (this is my fan fiction after all), I think I would have a clue as to…you know, _what_ characters I make homosexual. And yeah, if Rima had a penis, Nagi would _totally_ be lovin' it, which _**would**_ make him gay. But she doesn't, and he's not.

However, if you would still like to picture him as homosexual… then when he and Rima get into some _interesting_ drama in the near future, good luck with that.

Sorry if the above offended anyone _or_ made their sides hurt from laughter~

I promise to drop this subject from this point on. I just felt the need to address it one last time.

I'd still appreciate it if you guys let me know of any spelling or grammar errors I may have made. Like I said previously, I have no beta, so help is loved!

Please continue to show me support throughout this story! Your reviews really mean a lot!

**(EDIT!)**

I have to give myself a pat on the back! I started writing this story before seeing episode 56, where Nagi returns. I watched episode 57 after typing this chapter, and what do I see? Nagihiko forcing Tadase and Kukai into _female_ uniforms. Seriously, did I make a good call on his _interesting_ personality or what? I haven't found good scans, so I haven't read the manga yet. I'm happy that I don't have to worry about him seeming OOC.

That is all~!

_Chapter Completed: November 19, 2008_

_Sin Katt_


	4. Solitary Sickness

_**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, Dead ones are black. I still don't own Shugo Chara, so cut me some slack!_

**Author's Note:**You guys seriously,_ seriously_ rock. I cant thank you enough for all of the kind reviews, story favs, and author favs. I was even excited to see I was either the only, or one of the only favorite authors on some people's Favorite Authors lists. That makes me feel so amazingly awesome. That being said, here's chapter four!

* * *

**Maid for You**

_**An Amu x Ikuto fan fiction**_

_By Sin Katt_

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Amu slumped back against the wall and clutched the fabric of the shirt resting over her racing heart. Ikuto had barely said three sentences to her, but her chest felt like it was threatening to explode from the rapid pounding. Her knees were weak and shaking, her breathing was rushed, and absolutely every part of her body felt like it was being consumed in flames. She could almost still feel his arm around her waist and his hot breath on her neck. And the way her body was reacting to it all was beginning to scare her.

She hadn't been weak in the knees since her crush on Tadase had begun.

And she didn't want to think about what it meant now that she was having these reactions towards Ikuto.

The elevator's ding brought her back to attention and the doors slid open, revealing her group of friends standing a ways ahead of her, their heads turning as she exited.

Having plenty of experience, she was able to put on her old façade well, and smiled as she ran up to join them.

**Chapter Four: Solitary Sickness**

"Sorry for making you guys wait," she apologized, giving them a laugh, "I had to clean up a bit before leaving."

Nagihiko and Yaya grinned a bit mischievously at her, but stayed silent none the less. The group accepted her excuse, and they exited the building together, falling into their usual chatter while doing so.

"Nagihiko, the smell of that food is making Yaya _so_ hungry!" the bubbly girl exclaimed, leaning towards the man, and his pack of food.

He didn't bother stifling a laugh, "Don't worry, we'll be at Tadase's house soon and you can have as much as you want."

"You should at least wait for Rima and Kukai," Amu interjected, folding her arms behind her back, "They might not get _any_ if Yaya eats her fill."

"Hey!" Yaya whined, puffing her cheeks out with a frown, "Yaya is not greedy or fat!"

"Either way, it's still polite to wait for everyone," Nagi agreed, scolding the girl playfully.

As the two friends continued their less than serious banter, Tadase slowed his strides to fall in line with Amu. She didn't really notice his intention, but smiled as she came up to walk along side him.

"Miss Hinamori, Sanjou said her eyes are light blue," he announced suddenly, taking her a bit by surprise and earning a puzzled look from her.

"Her eyes…?" she questioned, trying to think back on the subject. "Oh! You mean the baby's?"

He smiled and nodded, chuckling to himself at her understanding.

"I cant wait to see for myself," stated Amu, with great ambition. "And then there's her first steps, her first words, it's so exciting having a new baby around."

"You'll make a good mother one day, thinking like that," Nagihiko commented, holding the bag of treats out of Yaya's short reach, "Just make sure you have a husband that feels the same way."

"Is that a proposal?" she questioned, placing her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but no," he replied, now holding Yaya at an arms length by placing his hand on her forehead as she fought against him, "You're far too much like a sister to me. I admit I would feel very uncomfortable on our wedding night, seeing as I'm not at all into incest."

Amu blushed.

"Nagi, you're such a pervy-perv!" teased Yaya as she finally gave up on her losing battle, crossing her arms and looking away from him, "As if anyone would want to do naughty things with a pretty boy like you."

He laughed at her pouting face, "Hey, now, don't take all of your anger out on me just because you have to wait a few minutes for the food. I'll have you know quite a few women find me to be their type. I could have just about any girl I wanted."

"Then why don't you have a _girlfriend_?" Kairi mumbled, a little louder than he meant to, which earned chuckled from the group.

"Well, if you _must_ know, there's already someone that I like, thank you very much," the man retorted, sticking his nose up while a hand made it's way to his hip.

"Miss Mashiro?" Tadase spoke up, his tone sounding a bit surprised.

The color drained from Nagihiko's face, "O-Of course not! What in the _hell_ would make you think-"

"Rima! How long have you been waiting here?"

Nagi cut himself off as he turned to see Rima sitting on the wooden walkway outside of Tadase's room. She had a bag of what appeared to be party decorations at her feet, and she smiled a little as she looked up at them.

"I haven't been here long," she replied quietly, standing up and brushing off her skirt, "I prefer to leave home a few minutes early, just to make sure I wont be late."

"Let's go inside!" Yaya practically begged, jumping up the stairs, "I'm hungry! Common!"

The others laughed and followed her towards Tadase's room, but Nagi reached out and grabbed Rima's shoulder before she could enter. He could tell when she was lying, and knew the difference in her fake smile.

"Are you alright?" he questioned quietly. "We're your parents-"

"I'm fine," the small girl replied, pulling her shoulder from Nagi's grip, "there's nothing wrong."

He watched her walk inside and exhaled slowly, following shortly behind.

* * *

"Utau? Utau are you awake?"

The tired woman opened her eyes and sat up in bed after hearing the knocking at her bedroom door.

"Ikuto? What's the matter?"

She shielded her eyes from the light as he cracked the door open and poked his head in. He had bags under his eyes and sounded slightly congested.

"Do you have any cold medicine?" Ikuto asked, coughing into his arm, "I think I'm coming down with something."

"Yeah, I have some in the top drawer of my dresser," his sister replied, swinging her legs over the side of her bed, "Hold on, let me get it for you."

Utau heard him cough again as she clicked her lamp on and opened the drawer, rummaging through it for a second before pulling out a bottle of the requested pills. She made her way over to him and handed the bottle over, quickly reaching up and feeling his forehead.

"Jesus, Ikuto. You're burning up," she sighed, shoving him towards his bedroom. "I'm going to get you a glass of water and an extra blanket. I want you to get back in bed right now."

He didn't complain or say anything in response, but complied without any protest as he slowly made his way back to his own room. Utau heard the squeak of his mattress and headed towards the kitchen, satisfied that he was back in bed. She opened the freezer and filled a glass with a few ice cubes, but was interrupted by a knock at the door before she could pour any water.

"What is it now?" she groaned, setting the glass on the counter and strolling through the living room to open the front door. Her eyes widened once they fell on the visitor, and she fumbled for words. "…Ku-Kukai?"

He laughed nervously and gave her a wave, "Hey. I heard Amu was coming here, and I thought Yaya might have followed her. Is she here by any chance?"

"They left a few hours ago," Utau replied, regaining her composure as she leaned against the doorway, groggily, "I think they said they were all going to Tadase's house."

"Yeah, we're having a meeting to plan for this weekend's party," the taller man stated, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I didn't know how long they would be here, so I thought I'd check before heading over to his place."

He turned to leave and gave her a slight wave, "Sorry to have bothered you. It looks like you we're sleeping, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't," she quickly insisted, "Ikuto has a cold, and he woke me up for some medicine. I should probably go check on him…"

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, Utau," He smiled, heading back towards the elevator, "You should get some more rest too, don't want to get sick from exhaustion."

"Uhm, Kukai?"

"Yeah?"

She tapped her mails on the door frame, "How…how have you been lately?"

He smiled and sighed, turning slightly to face her again, "School's a bitch, but things are good. How about you?"

"I took some time off…because of the baby," she replied, shifting a bit uncomfortably.

"Utau, you don't have to do this."

She looked up, "What?"

He forced another smile, "You don't have to act so uncomfortable. You broke up with me, and I understand your reasons. We're still friends, and there's no hard feelings, honestly."

She lowered her head, "Are you sure? I don't know…we don't really talk much anymore."

He sighed, "I know. I guess it still does feel a bit…weird. I was seventeen and a student, you were older and had a career. We each had our own responsibilities, and it just…didn't work out. But I'd hate to think we cant be friends, now."

"Of course we can stay friends," Utau replied, looking up, "I've just been scared that you…hated me."

He turned around once more and closed his eyes.

"I could never hate you, Utau."

She watched as he entered the elevator and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding before going back inside to care for her sick brother.

* * *

"Wow, Rima! There's some great decorations in here!"

Amu pulled a long strand of snowflake-shaped Christmas lights out of one of the plastic bags Rima had arrived with and stretched them out. They were slightly tangled, and she set to work unwinding the cords.

"My family only decorated the front yard this year, so we had some left over," the blonde replied, picking up a slice of pizza that Tadase had ordered. "Why is Kukai taking so long? We've nearly got everything planned out already. Not to mention, Yaya's had her fill of snacks already."

"Uuugh, Yaya thinks she ate a bit too fast," the brunette in mention groaned, slamming her head down on the table.

"Pepe thinks so too," her baby Chara cooed, mimicking her partner's actions.

"You probably just ate too _much_," Miki sighed, patting the smaller Chara on the back, earning an infamous giggle from Kusukusu.

Yaya's cell phone began to vibrate on the tabletop, and she quickly grabbed it before it slid away. Looking at the name on display, she sat up and clicked her phone on.

"Where are you? What's taking you so long?"

Her lips were puffed out like a fish's, and her eyes remained closed as she listened to the reply on the other end. She finally sighed and sat up seriously.

"Alright, I'll tell him. See you soon," she added sweetly as she clicked the phone off. "Kukai is waiting out front. He says his hands are full and he cant get the gate, so someone needs to go help him."

"His hands are too full to open the front gate?" Tadase repeated, nearing a laugh, "what on earth could he be carrying?"

"Decorations, food, and presents, according to him," Yaya said, perking up at the mention of presents, "Someone needs to go help him…and Yaya's tummy still hurts _so_ much."

"I'll go," Kairi offered, standing up and walking towards the sliding door leading out of Tadase's room."

"Me too," agreed Nagi, noticing Tadase standing up along with him.

"It would be rude of me not to go as well, since it's my home."

The girls watched their male friends leave the room. What exactly was it about men that they always seemed in constant competition? Weather it be sports, or just helping a fellow friend carry supplies. However, as soon as they were out of sight, Amu dove for another slice of pizza.

"So, Rima, what on _earth_ has been going on between you and Nagihiko?" she questioned slyly, leaning an elbow on the table and a grin slithered across her features. Amu knew the others, as well as herself, always loved their girl talk at every opportunity. The boys didn't know this side of them, and they liked it that way just fine.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the petite blonde replied, taking a small bite of a sugar cookie, "he always feels the need to annoy me. I don't know why he likes picking on me so much, it's very frustrating. I wish he would just stop it."

"You really have _no_ idea?" teased Yaya, choosing not to participate in their snacking. Her stomach still ached, and she had learned her lesson…for the afternoon.

"What about you?" the girl with strawberry pink hair chimed in, "How are things going with you and Kukai? You've been together for a few months now, right?"

"Almost six," the youngest of the three replied, slumping slightly with a sigh.

"What's _that _reaction all about?" probed Rima, focusing on the brunette.

"Well…" Yaya started, looking a bit downcast, "It's just that…half of the time, Kukai treats Yaya like a…little kid."

Amu set down her pizza and Rima finished her cookie.

"Like a little kid?"

"Yeah," she replied, having their full attention, "He doesn't always kiss Yaya like a boyfriend usually would. We don't even kiss that often, and…he doesn't really make any…_moves_."

Two girls blushed, "M-moves?"

The other girl flashed her famous pout, "Yes, _moves_."

It was surprising to hear Yaya talking…well, like a woman, instead of her usual bubbly self, but she was almost eighteen, completely old enough to feel these frustrations.

After a moment of studying her friend, Amu finally responded, "Well, if it's bothering you, you need to tell Kukai."

"Tell me what?"

All three girls looked up at see their male companions entering the room once again. Kukai was in the lead, setting two large bags down on the floor, and setting a pie down on the low table.

Yaya quickly thought up a fib.

"Yaya is bothered that you didn't call me when you got out of class."

He laughed and ran a hand through his tasseled hair.

"Sorry. I thought you would be with Amu at Ikuto and Utau's apartment," he explained, "I stopped by there to surprise you, but you had already left."

Yaya's eyes softened.

"You're forgiven."

The rest of the group chuckled.

"So, was Ikuto bragging to you about how I'm being forced to cook him dinner tonight?" Amu asked, her expression less than happy.

"Actually, no, Utau answered the door," Kukai explained, taking a seat on a cushion next to his girlfriend. "She said Ikuto was pretty sick. He was in bed and she was taking care of him.

Amu became concerned.

"Ikuto's sick? But I just made him breakfast this morning, I thought he seemed fine."

"He did have some large bags under his eyes," Nagihiko noted, thinking back to a few hours previous.

In her own mind, Amu reasoned that Ikuto did feel a bit warm when he had grabbed earlier. The memory made her face redden. But at the same time, she felt overwhelmingly concerned. Of course, she wasn't going to let anyone else know that.

"I'll go and see for myself," she shrugged, getting to her feet. "I'm supposed to be cooking him dinner, but if he's faking this just to trick me, I'm going to kill him."

"You're leaving? But I just got here," Kukai argued as he reached for the nearest snack bowl, "besides, what about planning for the party? You cant just leave it to us."

"We already made most of the arrangements while we were waiting for you," Nagihiko smiled, making the other man wince.

"Don't worry, I'll come back if he's faking," Amu assured, grabbing her bag and strapping the Chara's pouch around her waist, "I also promised Ami I would be home tonight, so I want to try and make it there as early as possible. If I don't come back, I'll see you all tomorrow morning to set up the decorations."

Her friends said their goodbyes and she waved hers while walking out of the crowded room. She was a bit surprised that Tadase had followed her, and her curiousness was greeted with a smile. He was always so polite, and she'd almost forgotten he insisted on walking her out every time she would leave his residence.

"Sorry to leave early, but I really need to see if he's faking," she suddenly announced, trying to hide her shyness.

"It's fine," he answered quietly, "I wouldn't be surprised if that cat _was _lying."

After walking through the front gate, Amu smiled and waved as Tadase closed it behind her, "Thanks again for walking me out."

"You're welcome, Miss Hinamori," he replied, giving her one last sweet smile before she turned and began her walk towards the Tsukiomi residence.

She didn't notice his strained sigh and his falling expression.

* * *

Ikuto sat up in bed and tried to inhale through his clogged nostrils, becoming dizzy instantly. Not a single wisp of air was able to pass, and he was forced to take a breath through his mouth.

His head was congested, and his ears felt like they needed to pop. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and failed at suppressing a cough. How in the hell had he gotten this sick so quickly?

Looking over at his mirror, it was confirmed that he looked just as he felt: like crap at the bottom of a crap barrel.

Yoru was asleep at the foot of his bed, finally giving up at trying to help his master feel better after spilling a bowl of steaming hot soup into his lap.

All in all, it had not been a very rewarding day for Ikuto.

He forced himself out of bed and walked over to his dresser, picking up the bottle of cold pills and flipping it in his hand to read the instructions.

"And here I was told you were sick."

The man nearly dropped the bottle as he peered over his shoulder, being greeted by the sight of his lovely maid leaning up against his opened door.

"Amu…"

"You look terrible." she suddenly interjected, pushing herself away from the doorway.

"It's nice to see you too."

"You sound terrible."

"You always know just what to say to warm up my cold and frozen heart."

"Oh, for the love of God. Get back into bed, Ikuto," Amu demanded, taking the pills from him and leading him back to his place of rest. "Is it time for your medicine?"

"That's what I was trying to find out," he replied, getting back under the covers. "I don't know how many hours I need to separate my doses."

"When was the last time you took them?" the maid-turned-nurse questioned, turning on his desk lamp to read the small print on the bottle.

"Around noon," he responded, covering his eyes with the back of his arm, "And a lot of good it did me. I feel even worse now, I'm completely stuffed up."

"That's because the virus is still attacking you," Amu informed, popping open the bottle and shaking out two small pills, "I'm still surprised at how quick you've gotten ill. I almost didn't believe Kukai when he told me you were sick."

"Kukai?" Ikuto questioned, retrieving his glass from the night-stand, realizing that Amu must have brought him a new one, "How does he know I'm sick?"

"Utau," was all the girl said before handing the pills over to him, watching him as he took them, "You need to take these every six hours. You're an hour late, so that's probably why you're as congested as you are."

"It's seven already?" he gasped, catching his breath after swallowing, "How long have you been here?"

"Almost three hours," was her answer as she shoved him back against his pillows, setting a tray over his lap and placing a bowl in the center. "It's no steak dinner, but you need to have some soup. Do you think you can eat it?"

"Yeah, I can eat it," Ikuto insisted, a bit surprised at Amu's behavior. "Why didn't you go home when you heard I was sick?"

She knelt on the floor beside his bed and shrugged, "Honestly, I didn't believe you were sick at first. I wanted to see for myself."

"I see," Ikuto managed, taking a spoonful of soup and blowing on it lightly.

"But when I checked up on you, you had a fever and were shivering, so I knew it wasn't a joke," she continued, looking away from, him, "Utau is still tired from yesterday, and she'd just get sick on her own without any rest. I decided I'd stay at least until you had something to eat."

He fell silent, eating his meal peacefully and quietly, realizing just how hungry he really was. Amu leaned her shoulder against his mattress, letting out a sigh as she closed her eyes, most likely resting them, he thought.

He finished his meal and set the tray aside, looking down at the young lady as she relaxed.

"Make sure you don't catch what I have," he suddenly said.

She opened her eyes and gazed up at his, turning around and pushing herself up onto her knees, resting her elbows on the top on his bed, "Don't worry, I don't get sick that easily."

Suddenly, his cheek was against hers, and Amu could only freeze on shock.

Her mind processed how warm he was, and how he seemed strained as he breathed, but all she could focus on was the way his breath was tickling her neck, and how masculine his shampoo smelled. She had secretly always loved the scent of his shampoo.

"Thank you, Amu."

It felt as if he was putting more weight on her, and she was concerned he was close to fainting. But he continued talking in a gentle tone.

"This really means…a lot to me."

"Ikuto, you have a fever," she offered quietly, her cheeks beginning to burn like his fever, "I don't think you even know what you're saying. You should lay back down."

Instead of doing as she suggested, Amu nearly turned to stone as she felt his soft lips press against the side of her mouth, just inches away from her own lips.

She didn't move.

She didn't speak.

As a matter of fact, her own actions surprised her.

She just remained completely still, not angry or upset or even scared.

The encounter didn't last more than a few seconds, but the simple gesture left her own mind reeling. Amu reasoned that it had to be his fever making him behave this way, and nothing would be gained from yelling at a man who was to sick to comprehend what he was even doing.

His eyes met hers briefly before he sunk back into his bed, looking at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Will you stay here?"

"W-What?" asked the stunned woman, trying to get her brain to work once more.

"Will you stay here?" he asked again, "With me?"

He seemed so incredibly small and helpless, not at all like the Ikuto she knew. He usually towered over her, in height, personality, and wittiness. But in his current state, he seemed almost as fragile as a thin piece of glass.

She managed a nod, her expression remaining serenely soft.

"Of course I will. Just get some rest, I'll be here."

He didn't smile, but seemed instantly comforted by her assurance as his eyes fell closed and his strained breathing began to slow.

Once he was fast asleep, she was left alone with her own thoughts at keep her company.

Her small companions were fast asleep in the pouch around her waist, and only she remained awake in the quiet room. Amu's own eyelids began to feel heavy when her thoughts drifted from one subject to another. The Christmas party, Ikuto, her friends, then back to Ikuto once more.

She was confused and tired, not one of the best combinations when trying to sort out your own feelings.

Finally giving up for the moment, she decided to rest her own eyes for a few minutes, since she was more than likely going to be up caring for the man throughout the night.

However, she ended up falling asleep not long after, her final thought being how much Ikuto's room smelled just as he did.

**(Chapter Four - End)**

* * *

Holy flaming monkey nuts, batman~

So, I totally apologize for making everyone wait so damn long, then producing this _crap_ chapter.

My grandmother is currently in the hospital, and I've been pulling long shifts at work, so things have been a bit rough for me. I've had a bit of a writer's block because of it.

I had really hoped to have the Christmas chapter for this story up on Christmas, but I don't know if that's going to happen. I hope that even thought this chapter wasn't up to the level of the others, you'll all still enjoyed it.

As always, thank you all so much for all the lovely reviews, and awesome encouragement!

Please keep them coming, so I know everyone's still interested in this story! Though this chapter is a poor example, I really work super hard on it. And I've already come to know a lot of you by name. xD

Thanks again!

P.S. - Am I the only one spazzing over all the _awesome_ Nagi/Rima moments in the series right now? Seriously, it makes me want to hurry up and get to all the juicy bits with them in this story!

_Chapter Completed: December 23, 2008_

_Sin Katt_


	5. Royally Flushed

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Shugo Chara. If I did, all the characters would be older. Amu and Ikuto would get it on like bunnies in spring. They would have a million hawt Amuto babies. As would the other couples I love. And there would be another girl for Tadase to get with. Same with Kairi. And Kutau isn't a bad couple, I just prefer Kuya by a 'lil bit. I love both. And I think there would be a lot more making out too. And did I mention the hawt babies? …And now I'm rambling. D:_

**Author's Note****:** _So_ sorry for the wait, everyone! But, in the words of Frosty the Snowman: "Happy New Year!" I hope everyone had an awesome New Years (as late as this is)! And, oh shiz, did anyone else pee their pants at Ikuto covered in yarn in episode 67? Fucking awesome.

**P.S. - **Just to address all the reviews I've been getting about how _awesome _my story is, aside from the fact that there isn't full-on **Kutau**: trust me, it wasn't the easiest choice. I love both the Kutau and Kuya pairings, and it's so hard to not want them to be just one hot OT3. I don't know if many people check my profile page, but in my "future stories" section, you can see that one of my upcoming Shugo Chara fan fictions **"Picture This" **will indeed have the Kutau pairing. I love both couples so much, I'm probably gonna rotate…or have crazy love triangles (like in this story, slightly). Anyway, I've held you all up long enough, enjoy!

* * *

**Maid for You**

**_an Amu x Ikuto fan fiction_**

**_by Sin Katt_**

* * *

Amu's closed eyes tightened as a ray of sunlight struck her face, quickly awakening her. She let out an annoyed grunt and grabbed the top of the covers, pulling them up to her face and snuggling closer to the warm bulk beside her. Though she was amazingly comfortable, the girl couldn't help but feel out of place that morning. The scent, the texture of her blanket, and even the direction the sunlight was hitting her was incorrect.

She forced her eyelids open and groggily looked over her shoulder. A black marble dresser, the small white alarm clock, and a bottle of cold pills, none of which belonged to her. Suddenly, a memory from the previous night was triggered, and her jaw dropped in realization. Turning to face in front of her and seeing Ikuto curled up in the large bed next to her with his gentle arm cradled around her middle, was all the conformation she needed.

She was in Ikuto's room.

But far worse from that…

In Ikuto's _bed_. With him sleeping beside her.

As her face colored to the same red as a tomato, she did the only thing that registered in her brain.

She shoved him.

**Chapter Five: Royally Flushed**

His lifeless body fell from the bed and hit the floor with a thud. Of course, she was pulled down on top of him, thanks to the covers wrapped around her own body. Amu's face was smashed against his chest, and Ikuto painfully peaked one eye open, gazing down at her.

"What in the hell was _that_ for?"

Amu could have _slapped_ him. The fact that he even had the audacity to ask such a question instantly angered her.

"What was that _for_?!" She screeched, the sleep gone from her eyes, "Instead of asking something stupid like that, how about you tell be why I was in your _bed_…with _you_!?"

He blinked up at her, his bangs hanging in his face, "You fell asleep on the floor and looked really uncomfortable," he informed. "We've shared the same bed before, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

"_Not a big __**deal**__?!_"

Another comment like that, and she really might just snap. Completely.

"Do you happen to remember _how_ I reacted the last time I found myself in bed with you?! I didn't get any sleep for days! I had bags under my eyes the size of the Grand Canyon! I swear Ikuto, I could just-"

She was interrupted as he grabbed onto her wrist and rolled them over, Amu now being pinned beneath him. He had her wrists pined above her head, her small breasts were pressed firmly against his muscled chest, and their legs were tangled in a sea of cascading blankets. She gazed up at him, her eyes wide, lips slightly parted, and unsure of what to expect next.

"For starters, you should know I would never take advantage of you in a situation like that," he spoke firmly, yet softly. "That last time, I felt that _you_ were the only person in the world that I could let my guard down in front of. Your _bed_ was the only one that I felt safe enough to sleep in. Because I trusted and believed in _you_ that much."

Amu found herself speechless, which had become a common occurrence while being in his presence.

Ikuto then lowered his head to whisper in her ear, his long hair tickling her face and neck.

"You've always been there for me, even when I told you we were enemies. You never seemed to believe it, or take it the least bit seriously. You stayed here with me when I asked you to, without even arguing about it. I felt you deserved more than sleeping on the floor, so I thought at least a bed would be some small way of thanking you."

Amu didn't know if it was his words, the situation, or even her own female hormones, but she felt as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Amu…" he continued, threading his fingers through hers, "I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable around me. I would _never_ do anything that might hurt you. You're the girl who saved me…I owe you my life. Everything I am…is because of _you_."

He rested his forehead against her shoulder, and she sighed.

"…I-Ikuto…"

Was she imagining this moment? Was she imagining tightening her grip on his hands? Staring into his eyes as he pulled away from her ear? Tilting her chin up as his face drew closer to hers? Was everything up until this very moment just a dream she was having?

Her golden eyes fell closed as she felt his nose brush past hers, his lips nearing her own. Regardless if this moment was a dream or not, for a split second, she felt that she never wanted to wake up from it.

Unluckily for her, that split second was up.

"Ikuto? Ikuto, are you awake?"

The two jumped apart as a rapping slightly shook his door, and what ever magic was going on around them instantly vanished.

Aside from Utau's voice on the other side of the door, the first thing Amu noticed was a wide-eyed Ran peeking out from her pouch. As well as a very annoyed, and most likely suffocating Yoru trying to find his way out from the heavy blankets.

She instantly slid away from Ikuto, pulling herself free from the covers.

The man let out an annoyed sigh and stood up, walking over to his bedroom door and opening it. His younger sister stood on the other side, quickly pushing her way past him.

"I heard voices. Is someone else in here with-" Utau stopped herself short upon seeing Amu sitting on the floor near her brother's bed. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How long have you been here?"

Amu swallowed. Hard.

"I-I got here yesterday evening," she informed, "You were still asleep, and Ikuto was pretty sick. I stayed the night, because he was running a high fever."

Utau looked concerned as she turned to her brother.

"How come you didn't wake me up?" she questioned, her violet eyes looking hurt, "I had no idea you had gotten worse. I'm sorry I fell back asleep while you were so sick."

Ikuto shook his head.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," he replied, "You needed your rest too. Honestly, I didn't even know how bad my cold had gotten until I woke up when Amu brought me dinner."

"How are you feeling now?" the blonde quizzed, looking her sibling over, intently.

"My head is killing me, and I have a sore throat. But I think I managed to sweat my fever out."

"I'm glad to hear that," Utau nodded, upon feeling his forehead. "You still need to stay in bed today. I've decided. No arguments."

He managed a laugh.

"Of course, my dear sister."

"I guess I'll be heading home, then."

The two turned towards Amu, who was strapping her pouch around her waist. She didn't bother looking in the mirror, knowing full well that her hair was a mess, and that she was in dire need of a shower.

"You don't need to go now," Ikuto spoke up, his voice sounding slightly raspy, "You could eat breakfast first. You don't need to hurry out the door after just waking up."

She walked past him and forced a laugh, "Oh really? A breakfast that _I_ would have to cook for _you_? No thanks."

She tried not to notice the disappointed look on his face, and decided to opt for another excuse.

"Besides, we need to set up for the party today," Amu stated, stretching her arms out on front of her, "And my sister is probably expecting me home soon. Don't worry, I promise I'm not breaking our deal, but I do need to take care of my own things."

He smiled, "As long as you come back to cook me dinner, I'll let it slide."

Placing her hands on her hips, she turned and frowned, "You're a butthead, do you know that?"

He and his sister stared at her, nearly speechless, as she proceeded to slip on her shoes and quickly exit their penthouse apartment.

Ikuto turned to Utau after the door had closed.

"Did she just call me a _butthead_?"

* * *

"Sis! You had me worried _sick_!"

Amu looked down at her younger sister, smiling as she slipped on her indoor-slippers. She walked over to the younger girl and ruffled her already tasseled brown hair.

"Sorry if I worried you, Ami," she giggled, "I tried to make it back before you woke up. I'm sorry I wasn't home last night."

Ami shook her head.

"It's fine, sis!" she assured, "Is he feeling better?"

"He's still sick, but he's a lot better then he was last night," Amu assured, hanging her jacket on a hook near the front door. "I couldn't leave him the way he was. It was worrying me. But he seemed fine this morning."

"I'll say!" Ran exclaimed, flying out from the small compartment. "This morning, Ikuto nearly thanked Amu for taking care of him with a ki-"

The energetic Chara was silenced as Amu snatched her from the air, tightly closing her mouth, and most of her body, in the grip on her right hand.

"With a ki-kind offer!" she quickly lied, laughing nervously, hiding Ran behind her back. "Yep! He offered too cook me some breakfast, but I had to decline, because I needed to get home to my dear sister, Ami!"

The twelve year-old girl, and three remaining Charas, looked at her suspiciously, but in the end let her answer slide. Ran also seemed to get the picture, gasping for breath as Amu let her go.

"I'm going to head upstairs and take a shower," she informed, walking towards the stairwell, "I'll cook you some breakfast once I'm done. I just really want to get what ever germs are stuck on me _off_ me."

Ami's eyes glittered.

"Don't worry sis! I'll make you breakfast this morning!" the girl exclaimed, clenching her fists up to her chest, "Just go take a nice bath! I'll have it ready when you're done!"

The older Hinamori sister graciously accepted the offer as she bounded up the stairs, leaving her small companions to help with the preparations in the kitchen. She took the steps two at a time and practically glided into the bathroom, grabbing a fresh towel upon her entrance. Her reflection in the mirror revealed that she looked just as she felt: like a huge grease ball floating in a fast food restaurant's deep fryer.

Amu turned on the faucet, letting the water warm up as she stripped herself of her day-old clothing. Once it had reached an approving temperature, she stepped in and slid the shower curtains shut. She sighed in approval, the warm water cascading down her naked flesh. Since her friends were expecting her in less then two hours, she reasoned that a shower was enough, and a bath wasn't necessary.

Her hair was lathered with shampoo within seconds, and she was proceeding to scrub her body free of sweat and grime and Ikuto germs.

…Ikuto.

Amu's thoughts couldn't help but wander back to the man she had spent the night caring for.

She trailed her hand across her lips, down her neck, and over her breasts, finally letting it fall along her side. It still didn't quite hit her about what had nearly happened less then one hour previous. He had said such kind words to her, made her feel more important than she ever had in her life…and had nearly _kissed_ her.

And she had nearly _let_ him.

The woman cupped her face in her hands, closing her eyes as she fell against the wall of the shower.

What had she been _thinking_?

Did she actually _want_ Ikuto to kiss her?

She automatically told herself no, she had not. But in the back of her mind, she knew that was a lie.

She _had_ wanted Ikuto to kiss her.

Amu had wanted that man to kiss her, hold her, tell her more kind things…and God only knows _what_ else. Amu shook her head, clearing those thoughts, but bringing forth new ones.

Why was she feeling this? Did she _love_ him?

That she wasn't sure of.

When Amu had liked Tadase, she had blushed, acted like a complete dork, and it had taken all of her strength not to burst out giggling like a complete idiot when she was near him.

Things had always been the same between them.

Friendly, kind, polite conversations. Awkward moments that left them both embarrassed. And the few, but not uncommon, moments that she had thought something more might have happened between them.

But somewhere along the line, Amu had stopped trying. If something were going to happen, it would have by now.

Seven years is a long time, and she couldn't help but think of her tenth grade health coach talking about how a woman's body is a "biological time-bomb when it comes to finding a mate". Whatever that was supposed to mean.

Pushing herself off of the wall, she turned off the water, remaining still with her head down and letting the wetness drip from her hair.

"I am _not_ thinking about this," she told herself, reaching for the towel and running it along her body, freeing it from remaining water droplets.

After finishing, the towel was securely wrapped around her torso, and she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. There were a set of clothes waiting for her on her bed, and she smiled, silently thanking Ami for laying them out for her. Tossing her towel aside, she quickly slipped on her undergarments, turning her back to the mirror when it came time to hook her bra.

She fumbled, cursing silently to herself as the clasp did just about everything aside from what she wanted it to. How was she so bad at doing something every girl _needs_ to do?

Before she could think up an answer for herself, she was interrupted by a small 'thud' in the direction of her doorway.

Turning her head, she saw that a small bag had been dropped on the floor. Of course, all the blood drained from her face when she realized that next to the bag was a pair of feet. They were connected to a pair of legs, which was connected to a torso, which was connected to a neck and face belonging to a stunned, shocked, and _very_ embarrassed Kairi Sanjo.

Her high-pitched scream echoed through the house as the young man quickly retreated out of the doorway and around the corner of the hall, not bothering to pick up his bag in the process. She heard his back 'clunk' against the wall, and quickly ducked into her closet.

"Class Pres, what are you _doing_ here?!"

"_Nothing_!" he shouted in reply. "Well, not _nothing_…but this certainly wasn't my intention! At all! In _any _way!"

An uncomfortable silence fell over them, and Amu was sure she could hear him sliding down the wall to sit on the hallway floor.

Her heart was racing.

So loudly that she could hear it pounding in her ears.

"I am _so_ sorry, Joker…A-Amu," the shaken boy spoke up, breaking the silence, "When your mother answered the door, she said she could hear you walking around in your room, so she sent me up here. I had every intention on knocking on your bedroom door, but it was open, and I didn't think…you would be…"

The embarrassed teen slapped her forehead and sighed, 'Mama should **not** answer the door while she's in the middle of working. Especially if she has no clue what her children are doing,' she thought to herself.

"I-It's not your fault," she replied to Kairi, choosing another outfit from her closet and beginning to dress herself, "You had no idea I was getting dressed. And I had no idea you were even here, so neither of us are to blame."

She was met with more silence as she finished dressing. Determining that they were going to have to face each other sooner or later, she took initiative and stuck her head out of the doorway, looking down at her embarrassed friend.

Kairi felt her presence and lifted his head from his hands to peek up at her shyly. He looked like a scared puppy about to be scolded by it's master, and Amu couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Please, don't look at me like that. It's breaking my heart."

He lowered his hands slowly and gazed up at her, "You don't hate me?"

"Of course not," she replied, still blushing slightly, "It was an accident. Besides, it's not like I was _completely_ naked or anything."

'Thank God,' she inwardly noted.

Placing a hand on the wall behind him, Kairi pushed himself up and stood, running a hand through his hair. He looked her over, admiring how her outfits always fit her form so perfectly. She was always beautiful to him, no matter what she was (or wasn't) wearing, even if her hair was wet and messy, like it was at the moment. Amu had always regarded him with kindness, and it surprised him just as much in this particular situation as it did the day she found out he had been spying on the Guardians all those years ago.

He had been such a naïve child back then, even if he had always been mature for his age. His feelings towards her had never wavered, even when they were hundreds of miles apart. But he wasn't just some little elementary school boy anymore. He was a sixteen year old _man_. And being a man, seeing her in a state of undress only minutes prior, had already taken it's toll on his matured body. But always the gentleman, he kept his own urges to himself and smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Amu."

She looked away, still slightly embarrassed, and realized that she had yet to brush her hair. She walked back into her room and retrieved her brush from her dresser.

"I'm surprised you came to pick me up," she said, running the brush through her hair, "Was there a change of plans?"

Kairi bent down to retrieve his bag from it's place on the floor and hesitated entering her room.

"No change of plans," he assured, "Did you already bring all of your decorations over to Tadase's house, or do you have more?"

Amu clipped back her hair, deciding to wear it down for the day, "I already took them all there. I didn't want to worry about forgetting about anything when the time came to set them up."

"Siiiiiis!" came a shout from below the two, "Breakfast is reeeaaaady!"

"Thank God, I'm starving!" Amu breathed, walking out of her room as Kairi stepped aside. "Are you hungry? Let's eat before we meet up with the others."

His eyes followed her as she brushed past him and his feet automatically began to move, carrying him down the hallway in her wake.

* * *

"Can I hold her? Can I hold her _please_?"

The new mother couldn't help but giggle at the young girl sitting next to her. Yaya's eyes were sparkling as she eyed the infant, her hands clasped together in a pleading manner.

"Yaya, shouldn't you help us finish with the decorations first?" Rima questioned, holding a box of Christmas tree ornaments while Tadase hung them on the tree.

"But Yaya wants to hold the baby!" she whined, giving her friend large, sad eyes. "Don't you wanna hold her too, Rima?"

The smaller girl didn't protest as she discretely gazed at the baby. Her face softened for a second before she closed her eyes and turned her head away. "No."

Nagihiko chuckled taking a seat in a near-by chair as he finished his chore, "Someone's in a grumpy mood."

Rima frowned at him, but said nothing.

"How about you lay off the teasing for just one day," Kukai interjected, ruffling Rima's hair, much to her disliking.

"I wonder were Miss Hinamori is," Tadase suddenly sighed aloud, finishing the last of his decorations as well. "Sanjou should have picked her up by now. We're already done with the decorations."

"I'm sure he's just taking his sweet time," Yuu laughed, entering the room with a cup of tea for his wife, "He either wants to skip out on the decorations…or spend some quality time with Himamori."

"Oh my," Yukari sighed taking the cup from him, "that boy certainly doesn't try to hide his feelings, does he?"

Tadase frowned at her comment, turning away from the group and pretending to rummage through an empty bag.

Only Nagihiko noticed.

"Hey, how about we go and find them," he suggested, noticing the King perk up, "Knowing Amu, she's gotten sidetracked with something or other."

"Yeah! Let's go get her!" Yaya cheered, jumping up from the couch rather quickly.

"I thought you wanted to hold the baby," Rima teased, crossing her arms.

"But I also wanna see Amuchi!" the other girl whined, grabbing onto Kukai's arm, "Let's go! Hurry up!"

Kukai burst out laughing as Yaya herded him through the living room and towards the door, "You guys might want to hurry up, she seems completely serious about this."

The new parents watched as the group of young adults headed towards their front door, and Yuu got up to escort them out. Tadase was the last to leave, and bowed his head as he thanked the man for having them over.

Yukari was looking down at their sleeping child as he reentered the room, a warm smile spread across her face. He took his seat beside her once again just as she began to speak.

"She's still sleeping, even through all the racket those kids caused," she mused with a slight giggle.

Her husband reached over and ran his index finger over his daughter's fingertips, which caused her to grab him finger with her small hand.

"If she can put up with all their noise, than it seems like she's going to do just fine in this oddball family."

Yukari sighed her agreement as she rested her head on Yuu's shoulder, her body still catching up on rest. She closed her eyes and relaxed, hearing the gentle "coos" from her child, as well as Yuu's gentle voice humming a tune for the baby, and she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"Ahhhh, thank you, Ami. That was _amazing_."

Amu patted her stomach as she slumped into her chair, breathing out a sigh of contentment.

"_Ahem_," came chorus of small voices, which made Amu smile.

"Yes, thanks to you all as well," she giggled, "you girls did a great job."

Kairi set his fork down after taking the last bite of his meal, pushing his plate towards the center of the table, "I don't think I can eat another bite. That was delicious, Ami."

The younger girl blushed as she picked up the plate and turned away from him, "Y-You're welcome, Kairi."

The girl's older sister suppressed a grin as she heard the sound of dishes clattering in the sink. She couldn't help but think how adorable Ami was when she was embarrassed. She sat back up in her chair and looked towards Kairi.

"Should we head out now?" she asked, resting her elbows on the table, "I'm sure everyone's waiting for us. We're already late as it is. I wouldn't be surprised if they were finished and on their way here to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the doorbell rang and silenced her.

She sighed and shook her head, "What did I tell you? There they are. I'll bet you a million…actually, never mind, I think I'm done with betting for the moment."

Amu stood up and began to walk towards the sound of the ringing, Kairi getting up to follow her. She peeked out through the peephole and groaned as she reached for the lock, "Of course it's them. The _one_ bet I knew I could win. You just might have owed me a million dollars, Class Pres."

"Then I guess I'm lucky you decided not to go through with that bet," he said behind her with a smile.

Opening the door, the two were greeted with the many different expressions on their friend's faces.

No words were needed as she invited them inside, waiting for them all to enter before closing the door behind them. Within moments, their shoes were piled by the front door, their coats were on the rack, and their butts were on the floor and sofa of her living room.

"What took so long, Amuchi?!" Yaya frowned, grabbing onto Amu's arm, "We already finished _all_ the decorations without you!"

Amu laughed, patting Yaya's head in apology, "I'm sorry Yaya. I ended up sleeping in," she lied as the girl released her arm. "By the time I woke up and showered, it was already pretty late. Kairi showed up, and Ami had already made me breakfast, so we ate together. We were about to head over when you all got here."

"You should call us next time," stated Rima, quietly. "People can worry easy if they don't hear from their friends."

"People like you?" Nagihiko questioned with a smile.

Rima chose not to fuel his fire.

"So," Kukai spoke up, crossing his arms behind his head, "What do you guys wanna do for the rest of the afternoon?"

It didn't take long for them to ponder the idea.

"We could go to the mall," Amu suggested.

"_Or_ the arcade," Kukai implied.

"…Which is at the _mall_," Amu stated again.

"We could go to the movies," Tadase offered, which made the others perk up.

"It _has_ been a while since we went," Yaya agreed.

"But what should we see?" Rima joined it.

"Something scary," Kukai firmly stated.

"Romantic," Yaya nodded.

"An action film," Kairi interjected.

While the group was discussing, Amu's mother rounded the corner and entered the room.

"Amu, dear?"

The talking stopped as they gave the older woman their attention.

"Yes, Mama?" the girl with pink hair replied to her mother.

"Ami just told me your friend, Ikuto, is sick."

Amu nodded at the statement, "Yeah he caught a pretty bad flu. But I think he's doing better now."

"Well, even if he is feeling better, I'd like for you to take him this soup I made," her mother replied, making Amu's stomach drop.

"B-But, Mama," she stuttered, "I'm sure he's fine. And we were just about to leave to go see a movie."

"No buts," Midori waved her finger with a smile, "When a friend is sick, the first place you should be is there, making them feel better."

'But I just spent the entire night with him,' Amu thought inwardly, standing up to take the container of soup from her mother.

Midori turned to her daughters friends with a warm smile, "You all are more than welcome to wait here until Amu returns," she said sweetly, turning on her heel to leave, "I'm baking some pastries, which you all are more than welcome to have."

The group, which had been nearly upset about this change in plans, perked up slightly at the promise of the baked compensation.

"We'll just wait here for you, Amuchi!" Yaya declared, her smile wider than ever.

"Thanks a lot, Yaya," Amu replied, sighing quietly, "I'll be back soon guys. I'm not letting that jerk rope me into feeding this stuff to him."

She exited the room and slipped on her shoes, then proceeded to grab her jacket from the rack. Before she could head out the door, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Hinamori? Would you like me to walk with you?"

Tadase's gentle voice caught her off guard, as she looked over her shoulder at him. His offer didn't necessarily surprise her, but her cheeks flushed a bit none the less. As much as she would have liked to accept, she feared that Ikuto may taunt him with the fact that she had stayed the night to look after him.

"Thank you for the offer, Tadase," she replied with a grateful smile, "but I'll be fine on my own. I want to be quick, so I'm going to run. I'm sure I wont be very much fun to keep up with. I want hurry so I can go to the movies with you and the others."

Instead of taking it to offense, Tadase smiled in return, "I understand, Miss Hinamori. Please be careful not to slip on any snow while you're running."

She appreciated his consideration and gave him an enthusiastic nod, "I'll be careful. Tell Ran and the others to just wait here for me, I wont be too long," she then said goodbye before stepping out into the cold.

She was lucky and managed to catch the bus at the end of her street, thanks to the fact that she had ran the entire way there. If she had missed the bus, she would have had to make the trip to Ikuto's apartment on foot, which didn't sound appealing to her in the least. Once her bus ride was over, she jogged the remaining distance from the bus stop to the apartment building, breathing heavily as she entered the elevator and punched the button for Ikuto's floor.

It had only been about three hours since she'd left, and it was beginning to feel like she was spending more time at Ikuto's home than her own.

The elevator reached it's destination and she exited, walking the short distance down the hallway and up to Ikuto's door. She unlocked it and stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind her. She noticed the faint smell of oatmeal and burnt toast, and silently decided she hadn't taken them up on their offer for breakfast.

Wanting to be a quick as possible, she scurried into the kitchen and set the container on the counter, looking around for a pen and some form of writing material. She figured Ikuto had fallen back to sleep, judging by how quiet the house was, and decided to leave him a note. Finding only a napkin and a ballpoint pen, she sloppily jotted him down a short note moved and set it on top of he still lukewarm soup.

"Amu?"

She froze, dropping the small napkin from her hand and slowly turning to peek over her shoulder.

Ikuto stood behind her, a completely puzzled look on his face. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and a towel was draped around his neck, his wet hair dripping onto it.

"What are you doing back here already?"

Fumbling for words, she just pointed to the Tupperware on the counter. "S-Soup. From my mom."

He tilted his head to look around her at the offering, "Really? That was nice of her, give her my thanks."

Amu nodded, setting down the pen she didn't realize she was still holding, "I'll make sure to tell her," she replied, and was greeted with an awkward silence. "I-I guess I'll get going now. I'm going to go see a movie."

Why she felt the need to tell him that, she had no idea. But it felt like a good enough statement to her, and she began to make her way past him, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. And she couldn't help but realize how much more his touch had affected her over Tadase's.

Putting on her outer façade, she raised an eyebrow, "What is it now?"

Ikuto merely smiled like a child and pointed to his hair, "Mind drying this for me? I shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting, or making and quick movements. Don't want me to pass out because of my fever, do you?"

Amu glared daggers back at him, "Since when is a _towel_ heavy lifting? And isn't your fever gone."

His grin widened as he bent down, and Amu rolled her eyes as she grabbed the towel from around his shoulders and dropped it on top of his head, beginning to rub his hair rather roughly.

"Ouch! Not so rough!" she heard him muffle through the towel, and it made her grin.

Deciding to be nice, she slowed her pace, and she noticed his shoulders relax as she massaged his scalp through the fabric.

She felt the unfamiliar heat in her fingertips after she heard him let out a sigh in contentment, and quickly withdrew her hands, as if she'd been burned.

Ikuto lifted his head and let the towel fall onto his right shoulder, his hair a shaggy mess and a grin plastered on his face.

"Thank you my little maid."

"Oh, shove it, Ikuto," Amu fumed, crossing her arms and looking away, "Honestly, I bet the whole reason you wanted to make that bet was so you could just embarrass me for two weeks."

He stroked his chin in thought, "Well…that, and I missed getting to sleep next to you at night."

Amu's face threatened to explode at the sudden rush of blood to her cheeks, and she turned away, angry and embarrassed and absolutely not talking to Ikuto.

She tapped her foot, waiting for some form of apology, or a snappy comment. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders, and inhaled sharply at the shock of it.

"Common, Amu. You know I'm only joking," he spoke softly, "Did you already forget about what I told you this morning?"

Unable to help herself, Amu slumped back against him, staring down at the floor.

"Why…why did you say those things?" she probed, needing to have some sort of answer. "You've never said things like that to me before. I don't even know what I should think about what you said, or how I'm even supposed to react to it."

He remained silent, not letting her go.

"I'm…so confused about everything," she admitted, feeling at a loss, "you annoy me to no end, and I cant even stand being around you sometimes. But also…there are times when it's different."

Ikuto loosened his grip and placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly spinning her around to face him. For the second time that day, everything seemed to freeze around them as they watched one another.

Slowly, Ikuto inclined his head, placing his hand under Amu's chin and tilting her face up as his drew nearer.

She didn't try to push him away, or even seem the least bit scared.

Her eyes fell closed and she gripped the hem of her sweater as she felt the familiar sensation of his hair on her skin. Unexpectedly, she felt his lips press firmly to her forehead, which made her peek one of her eyes open and look up at him as he withdrew.

"It's alright to be confused," was all he said as he stood up straight once again.

For some reason, it felt as if an entire ton of weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she let out another sigh as she looked back up at him. Those few simple words were what she needed to hear, even if she hadn't realized it until now.

Later, she would more than likely look back on this moment and think about how she could never face Ikuto again, or something even more ridiculous than that.

But for the time being, she settled for giving him a soft smile of gratitude.

He smiled back as he released her shoulders and studied her as she walked towards he front door.

She glanced back at him once more before stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

**(Chapter Five - End)**

* * *

OMG-hreiqhghrehgvreqhgvjksldahhfcekreashgvejrkhgvjqerk

So, holy cow, this chapter took FOREVER.

I have to admit, I had a bit of a writer's block recently. Honestly, it ended up VERY different than what I had planned. But somehow, it just really worked for me. Even thought it's totally rushed.

Believe it or not, I've been working on this chapter since New Years. I just went back an changed things…a lot.

Anyway, thank you all so much for your kind reviews for the last chapter!

I just have one little itty bitty request.

If you're going to point out a spelling or grammar error, could you please not point it out in a review? …Or _multiple_ reviews?

Just go to my profile page, and send me a private message.

I really do appreciate when someone tries to help me, but I recently got three reviews, in a row, with little mistakes I've made being pointed out to me, from the same person. As I've said before, I have no Beta, and the reason for that is because my last one…well, she tried to correct a little more than just spelling errors. She basically ended up trying to rewrite my whole story. So no more Betas for me.

But I'm blabbing now, as I usually end up doing. XD

I love you all, I really do! And I really appreciate all of your support!

Next chapter is coming soon! I promise!

_Chapter Completed: February 2, 2009_

_Sin Katt_


	6. Apology

**EDIT: **A lot of you seem to think my boyfriend is the one who went behind my back. That is not the case, it was indeed our **_roommate. _**I guess I didnt make it clear enough, or worded it weirdly or something. Anyway, first time readers, keep that in mind before continuing~ xD

--------

Now, please, before you all begin the tossing of tomatos, cabages, or any other fruit and/or vegetable at me, let me explain my long absence.

You see, a lot, and I mean **_a lot_** of stuff has been going on in my personal life, and it has seriously prevented me from keeping up with this story as well as I should have.

About a week after my last update, my boyfriend and I were in the process of moving into a new condo with our roommate. His parents owned the place, and they were gonna give us a killer deal. So we had taken a lot of time off work for the move. But everytime we tried to get moving done, he would tell us the place wasnt ready, or that his family wouldnt give him the key to the place, or some other stupid excuse.

Finally, we decided to just go get the key from his family ourselves, since he obviously was uncapable of doing so. We discovered that he had ben lying to us...about everything. He had secretly moved all of his stuff in the place, and taken up all the space.

We ended up telling him to screw off, because quite frankly, I cant live with a person who lies to me and goes behind my back. Especially over something like that.

So we were sort of in a hard place...cause we gave up our old apartment to move in to the condo, and we had no money, cause of all the unneeded days off we took.

My grandmother had been in the hospital for a broken hip, and she just happened to be comming home as this was all happening. My parents practicaly begged us to move in with her, so they wouldnt have to hire a live-in nurse. And we accepted.

Three weeks after we moved in...my grandmother passed away.

I'm still not taking the loss very well, and now we have more pressure to find a new place to live.

So see, I'm really not giving up on this story.

I promise.

I just really haven't had the time to write at all.

But I'm currently in the middle of writing the next chapter, and I'm hoping to have it up soon.

It could be a week, or it could be two, or it could be more.

Just rest assured, I really am trying to get it finished.

I would like to thank you all for your reviews and personal messages throughout my absence, and I thought you all deserved this explination.

I hope you'll all continue to support me, even though my life is so hectic right now.

And with that, I love you all! Your support really does mean a ton!

_Sin Katt_


End file.
